


Love Your Neighbor

by xdark_blue



Series: neighborly love ♡ [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Identity Porn, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Sungyeol can't help but notice the beautiful new tenant that just moved in, offering him lunch and some company to make him feel at home. His new neighbor, Myungsoo, can't help but fall for the delicious food and asks for a cooking lesson. The only problem? Sungyeol's clueless in the kitchen, and he might have been pretending his best friend's cooking was his own.





	1. you

It was a nice summer day; the sun was streaming through my open window but not too brightly and the air held just enough heat to be enjoyable. I took advantage of my stress-free Saturday morning to catch up on some much needed sleep after a hellish week at the office. My employer was in the process of undergoing a merger, so working overtime was quickly becoming the norm. I actually enjoyed my job, so I didn’t mind staying late, but by the time the weekend rolled around I was more than a little worn out.

 

The public relations company I worked for was smaller, a laid back kind of place where jeans were the norm and suits were shunned. After landing an internship during my senior year, I managed to secure a full time position upon my graduation. My co-workers had practically become my family, and I admit that I was more than a little nervous about merging with a larger company, of being a little fish in a very big ocean. But even I had to acknowledge that working for a corporation would widen my horizons; allow me to plan larger events, make more high profile connections, and challenge my skills. So all in all, despite life being a tad more stressful lately, things were still going my way.

 

I dragged myself out of bed around noon, opting for some cereal because I wasn’t capable of making a real breakfast. After taking another glance outside, I decided to take my meal to the balcony, the weather too lovely to pass up. I was halfway through my bowl of Lucky Charms when I noticed some guys packing up a moving van parked in front of the building. I remembered the landlord telling me we were about to get a new tenant in 2B; there were only six flats in our little apartment building, so all of the neighbors were pretty friendly with one another.

  
  
It looked like they were finishing up though, one of the guys sliding down the garage like door on the van. A couple guys walked out of the front of the building, and the one who had his back turned to me was waiving his hands animatedly. He must have been the new tenant, considering the other guys were dressed in matching t-shirts of the moving van company. The driver pointed at his watch, and they seemed to be arguing a bit. The tenant ran a hand through messy black hair, turning around to go back inside in what seemed like a bit of frustration.

 

The moving guys shrugged at each other, climbing into their van at his departure and leaving without further ado. I looked at the empty street in mild confusion, wondering what could have made them argue in the first place. After scooping up the last bite of my Lucky Charms, I made my way to the kitchen to deposit the now empty bowl in the sink.

 

I brushed my teeth and slide into a pair of comfy sweatpants, opting to go say hi to this new neighbor; I might as well introduce myself while I knew he was home, and I didn’t have any plans for the afternoon. I jogged down the staircase quickly, whistling a tune as I politely knocked on the door.

 

After a few moments the door opened up, and I had to do a double take; standing in front of me was a _gorgeous_ man, that messy hair falling into intense nearly black eyes, a cute little nose and an obscene mouth. He was clad in a black t-shirt that was slightly damp with sweat from the moving and his legs were covered by a pair of jeans that were tight in all the right places; I couldn’t help but notice the thick thighs and I vaguely remembered a nice ass from the balcony. I wanted to run away and hide in my apartment because he looked like a god and I looked like a hobo, and why didn’t I get properly dressed before I came to introduce myself anyway?

 

I realized belatedly that he was talking to me, so I dragged my eyes away from that body to stare at the too perfect mouth that was apparently forming words.

 

“I said can I help you?” He repeated, and I knew that I must have been turning red.

 

“Erm, actually no. I mean, I was just- I came… I live upstairs! Above you in 3B. Alone. Not that you would need to know that I live alone. I was just saying that I don’t have a roommate… For no reason at all. Not because I’m available or anything. I just thought I’d come downstairs. TO SAY HI. Not like that. What am I saying? Oh my god I’m an idiot. Can you close the door and let me try again? I don’t think this is going very well. Actually, just forget that I stopped by. Forever. Okay bye.” I tried to escape but a hand reached out for my wrist.

 

“Don’t go. You haven’t told me your name yet.” The sensual voice spoke, and I was powerless to disobey him.

 

“Sungyeol. Lee Sungyeol. From 3B. But you already knew that. Anyway, I saw the moving van from my balcony and I knew the building was going to get a new tenant soon, so I thought I’d come introduce myself. Cause I am a friendly neighbor. Not a creepy guy that stares at people from his balcony. Just… hi.” He smiled at me, and oh my fuck he even had dimples. He leaned against his doorframe with one arm up above his head, making his shirt ride up just a bit, showing off a sliver of tan skin and oh lord were those red boxers?

 

“I’m Kim Myungsoo. It’s nice to meet you.” He holds out the other arm and when I shake his hand it feels so very _soft._ “I’m sorry about what you witnessed out there. When I booked the movers the company promised me they would set up all my furniture as part of the process. But when they actually showed up, they said they had another appointment at one and they couldn’t stay to help. So I was just a little bit frustrated.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, and that’s totally understandable really. I would be upset too.”

 

Myungsoo ran a hand through his luscious hair, and I was mesmerized. “Normally I would let something like that go, but I’m new to the city and I don’t have any friends here that I could call to help me-”

 

“I could help you!” I cut him off, immediately enthusiastic at the prospect of making myself useful and hopefully erasing my horrible first impression. “I mean, I might look pretty scrawny and everything, but I’ve got some upper body strength!” I made of show of flexing my arms and he laughed.

 

“You look pretty alright to me. And if you really wouldn’t mind…”

 

“Seriously, I don’t have any plans for the day. I would love to help you, I mean, it’s the least I can do for my new neighbor.” I smiled, hoping that it would convey my sincerity and he opened the door wider.

 

“Then by all means, come inside Sungyeol.” I tried not to blush at that, and made my way into his place. The layout was the exact same as my own, but obviously his apartment was full of boxes. As I looked around I noticed that all the living room furniture had been set up, so I turned to him with a questioning look.

 

“So what exactly did you need help with?”

 

“The furniture in my bedroom.” I colored at that because of obvious reasons, and he looked at me a little worried. “You look a little flushed… Do you need a drink or something? I might have a water bottle…”

 

I shook my head, trying to assure him I was fine. “No, no- I’m alright. So did you need help with like your end table, or the dresser, or-“

 

“The bed.” He deadpanned and I felt my voice get caught in my throat.

 

“The- the bed?”

 

“Yes. It’s a square, soft thing that I like to use for various night time activities.” I almost choked again because _various night time activities_ and his mouth was doing this little half smirk thing and _no._ “I assume you have one of your own?”

 

“Of course I do! I just use a couple of mattresses, you know. So I didn’t have to set mine up or anything.”

 

“Ah,” Myungsoo acknowledged in understanding, walking closer to me while staring at me with those hypnotizing eyes. “I prefer the western style; a sturdy bed frame, a big headboard-"

 

“Okay I get the picture! Let’s just go to your bedroom! To get the job done. The totally innocent job that any neighbor would do for any neighbor. So yeah.” With that I spun on my heel, unable to hold that dark gaze any longer and needing to put some space between us. Someone like him must be used to unsettling people, and I was normally pretty confident; but one look at that face and my knees had gone weak.

 

Myungsoo followed me into his bedroom, and sure enough, the pieces of his bed were scattered across the room. I opted to just get started, not trusting my mouth enough to say anything intelligent while helping such a sexy boy put his bed together. This was literally a dream come true, or the plot to the start of an obnoxiously bad porn. / _Now that I’ve helped you put your bed together, why don’t we put it to good use?/ Let me show you the way the we welcome new tenants to the building./ You want me to show you just how friendly of a neighbor I can be?/ Let me help you move into my body… with your cock./_

 

I had to laugh after thinking of that last one and Myungsoo gave me a weird look as he snapped the frame together. “Want to let me in on the joke?”

 

“Ah, I’m just laughing cause… I’m a happy person. Not thinking about anything weird at all. Anyway… you ready to lift the boxspring?” Myungsoo nodded and on the count of three, we heaved it onto the frame. Next was the mattress, and with one last lift, Myungsoo’s bed was complete. I exaggeratedly wiped off my brow as if I had worked up a sweat, even though it had taken us less than five minutes to put all the pieces of the bed together.

 

Myungsoo jumped on top of the bed, bouncing slightly. “It’s a little springy, but it should get better once I break in the mattress a bit.”

 

I was starting to wonder if my brain was just going to permanently stay in dirty places concerning this guy, but either way I was over looking like a tomato. I took a deep breath and tried to pull my mind out of the gutter. “Yes… good luck with that. Is there any other furniture I can help you with now that I’m here?”

 

“No, that’s the end of it. It's why I was so annoyed by the movers; it would have taken then less time to help me then we spent arguing about it. Now I just got to find some lunch, I’ve worked up quite an appetite after moving boxes all morning.”

 

I brightened at that. “I’ve lived here practically forever, so I know the area really well! If there is a certain thing that you are in the mood for, or a type of food you're craving I can probably help you find a restaurant that’s got it!”

 

Myungsoo tilted his head at me from his place on the bed, and it was such a cute gesture that I almost wanted to hit him to make him _stop._ “Thanks Sungyeol, but I’m not really in the mood for going out. I’m a little worn out and not looking too presentable.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell.” He quirked an eyebrow and I realized my mistake. “That you’re tired! I didn’t mean that you look bad. In fact you look good… I mean presentable! Just like you said! I wasn’t trying to say you’re hot or anything. Not that I don’t think you aren’t hot. You’re obviously really, really good looking. But I’m saying that in a completely platonic, neighborly way. You know, how guys sometimes just tell other guys that they are handsome! That’s what I’m doing. Just trying to break the ice! So yeah.” The words tumbling out of my mouth just got worse and worse as I continued to speak, but I was helpless to stop it and he smiled at my blatant nervousness. “What were we talking about again?”

 

“Lunch.”

 

I smacked my forehead. “Right! Lunch! You didn’t want to go out. Well I could tell you a couple places that deliver, but to be honest they aren’t really that good. I mean, if you would be interested, I have some leftovers in my apartment. I mean I ate a little bit of cereal before I came over, but I could always eat again! It’s lasagna with this delicious four cheese sauce… do you like Italian food? It was made last night so it’s practically new! And my apartment is only a floor away, so you know, it technically doesn’t count as going out since you won’t be leaving the building! But you know, you don’t have to. I’m just throwing it out there; I don’t want to force you to spend time with me or anything. It’s really-”

 

“Sungyeol.” His deep voice cut me off and I stopped mid rant. He got up from his mattress, giving me a soft smile. “It’s very sweet of you to offer, you’ve been nothing but helpful since we’ve met. I’d like to have lunch with you and get to know you a little better.”

 

The big gummy smile takes over my face and I nod happily. “Okay! Let’s go then!” We both grab our keys from the living room on the way out, and we are at my door in less than a minute. I thank the gods above that I had did the dishes this morning and my apartment was in a clean state, hoping that he would be impressed when he walks in.

 

I see his eyes searching the living room, taking in the furnishings and unique touches that made it my own. “It’s really nice actually. It’s bright… lively. It suits you Sungyeol.”

 

“Thanks… I picked out everything myself. My friends tried to tell me the pink pillows were too much, but it’s my favorite color so I didn’t care.”

 

“Pink is your favorite color?” I nodded without shame because pink is _awesome_ and he smiled at me again. “That’s cute. That’s really cute actually.”

 

“Er- thanks I guess? You can have a seat on the couch if you want. The food should only take a couple minutes in the microwave.” I set off to the kitchen to make our lunch with a little spring in my step. I reach into the fridge, grabbing the Tupperware container and yelp in surprise when I turn around to find Myungsoo standing behind me.

 

“I’d like to help. Where are your glasses? I could get us some drinks while you heat up the food.” I point him in the right direction, and soon enough we are sitting at the kitchen table with the lasagna steaming in front of us.

 

Myungsoo reaches for his fork but I stop him. “You’ll want to give it a second to cool down… the cheese will be really hot and it will definitely burn your mouth.”

 

He clasps his hand into a fist, resting his chin on it as he looks at me. “You seem to speak with experience…”

 

I shrug my shoulders. “You’ll understand when you taste the lasagna italiano. It’s so good that I can get a little impatient. But when you burn off your tongue you lose some of your taste buds, and trust me, you want all of your taste buds for this. But it doesn’t mean we can’t speed up the process!” I leaned down to blow on my food, motioning for him to do the same with my hand. He followed suit, closing his eyes and rounding with lips to blow onto his plate. And from my seat I could see the full lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, could see just how perfectly his lips puckered and he was just so _wow._

 

I didn’t even realize I was staring until his eyes opened, those black orbs looking straight at me. “Should I keep blowing?”

 

I shook my head furiously. “No! I’m sure that it’s fine by now.” I shove the fork in his direction; anything to get him to stop doing that thing with his lips. We both start eating, but Myungsoo has only taken one bite. He chews it for slowly, his eyes closed as if he is completely concentrating on the taste, before finally swallowing it down. When he finally opens his eyes again they are wide open in shock.

 

“I think I might have to marry you.”

 

I almost spit out my food, before forcing myself to choke it down. “What?!”

 

“This is amazing! And this is a day old after being put through the microwave! If this is what you make for dinner, then I have to marry you.” I’m about to open up my mouth to admit that I wasn’t the one who actually cooked it, but his next words shut me up. “Okay so maybe marriage is sudden. But if you cook this well then you have to at least let me take you out on a date. I mean I’ve thought you were adorable since the moment you showed up at my door, but now I can’t let such an opportunity pass me by. You’re cute and you’ve got skills in the kitchen, how are you single again?”

 

Now the right thing to do would be to tell the truth, but of course there was no chance I was doing that; Myungsoo was hot as hell and he wanted to take me on a date. “I don’t know, I guess some boys just aren’t into brunettes.” I did a hair flip just for good measure and he laughed pleasantly.

 

“Your hair color has its charms.”

 

“Thanks…” I blushed, opting to focus on eating a little bit until I was sure my face was it’s normal shade again. “So what exactly do you have in mind for this date?”

 

Myungsoo stopped eating, his eyes shifting up towards the ceiling as he pondered it. “Hmm… something unique that you haven’t done with anyone else, that way you won’t forget it.”

 

“You should think _really_ hard about this because I’ve had some amazing dates you know.” He laughed again, pushing his fingers to his lips as he thought it over. Then a big smile spread over his face and he snapped his fingers.

 

“We can cook!” I stared at him, hoping I had misheard but he seemed excited. “I know I’ve never prepared a meal at home for a date, and I’m willing to bet you haven’t either. It will be fun! You could give me a little cooking lesson, and at the end we get to eat the meal together. That way I get to see your skills in action! You can pick the food; we’ll make whatever meal you want. I’ll bring over some wine… Come on, we could make a night of it. What do you say?”

 

I gulped, the lasagna italiano suddenly tasting bitter in my mouth. “Sure. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?” Only _everything,_ but maybe with some time I could think of a way out of this, or maybe even convince him to try out another date idea.

 

“Tomorrow then.”

 

“Tomorrow?!” I choked out.

 

“I don’t have any plans for Sunday night, but I might be busy next week with my new job. Not that I want to sound too eager or anything, but I’d like to have the chance to hang out with you and taste your next masterpiece before things at my work interfere. Are you free?”

 

“Yes… I’m free.”

 

Myungsoo smiled, finishing off the last couple bites of his plate. “It’s a date then.” His phone chimed on the table next to him, and he read the text with curious eyes before pushing his phone into his back pocket. “Actually I need to get going. My new business partner offered to show me around town a bit, and I need to shower and make myself look nice before he shows up.” He got up from the table, walking over to the kitchen to place his dishes in the sink. He turned on the water to wash his plate and I stood up to stop him.

 

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll take care of it.” He shook his head politely.

 

“It’s alright, I’m already practically done.” He rubbed off the traces of the pasta sauce, before finally turning off the faucet. He turned to the dishwasher. “Dirty?” My brain stopped for a second after hearing him say dirty, so I simply nodded to encourage him to place it in the dishwasher. He washed his hands and wiped them off on his jeans, bringing my eyes back down to those thighs and I couldn’t stop myself from sighing in wonder.

 

“Thanks again for inviting me to lunch. I really enjoyed it Sungyeol.”

 

I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts again. “Yeah- of course. It wasn’t a big deal.” He pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen before passing it over to me, and I diligently typed in my number. I handed it back to him and he put it back in his pocket for safekeeping, before grabbing his keys off the counter.

 

“I’ll be going then. It was nice to meet you Sungyeol.” He smiled again and the _dimples,_ and I was so caught up that I didn’t notice him moving closer. He was a little bit shorter than me so he had to tilt his face up, and the feel of his breath ghosting over my ear was enough to make me shiver. “I’m looking forward to spending the night with you tomorrow. Seven o’clock?” I nodded, and I could just picture those lips spreading into a smirk. “I’ll see you then. I’ll show myself out.” He pressed soft kiss to my cheek, before disappearing out of my apartment.

 

I stood there, rooted to the floor of my kitchen with my hand pressed to my face. There was no doubt about it; dinner tomorrow night would be interesting to say the least. Not only was Myungsoo probably the hottest person to ever set foot in my apartment building, but I was a complete disaster in the kitchen. I could barely boil water and I was supposed to give him a cooking lesson? I pulled out my phone reluctantly; there was only one person who might be capable of saving my ass from complete and utter humiliation.

 

I dialed the number I knew by heart, the songs of an overdramatic ballad playing through my ear until he finally picked up. “Hey Woohyun… best friend… partner in crime… my favorite pal.” I knew I was laying it on thick, but I was kind of desperate. “I need to come over tonight for dinner.”

 

* * *

A/N: why yes i will take any and every opportunity to write about the hottest couple alive.  
  
see ya next time! let me know what you think! ♡ ray


	2. can't

Sometimes, I really hated being best friends with Woohyun. Don’t get me wrong, we’d known each other for years and been there for each other through the good times and the bad. He’s probably the only person in the world who truly gets me, and there has been more than one occasion where I could swear that he knows me better than I know myself. But that level of understanding has its down side, and the disadvantages were being made pretty clear right about now.

 

Woohyun was standing at the stove, adding a couple spices to a softly simmering pot of stew. “You know Yeol, if you were to be honest with me, than maybe I’d consider helping you.” I watched him cut up a carrot with an alarming amount of speed, before he added the vegetables to the pot.

 

“I am being honest! I had so little energy this morning I couldn’t get out of bed until noon! My health is at risk here! After all the processed foods and take out I’ve been eating lately, I really need this.” I whined out. Woohyun gave me a once over, cocking his head to the side as his eyes checked out my frame.

 

“You know, now that you mention it, your cheeks are looking a little bit fuller.” He pinched my stomach and gave me a condescending look. “Yeah… It might be time to start taking advantage of my guest pass at the gym.”

 

“Yah! I am not getting fatter!” I tried to hit him from my spot on the counter, but he danced away from my long flailing limbs.

 

Woohyun gave me a far too knowing smile. “Why don’t you just do us both a favor and tell me the truth?”

 

“Why are you acting like this is some sort of conspiracy? My best friend just so happens to be a professional chef, and I want to learn how to cook a decent meal. It would be weird if I _didn’t_ take advantage of this!”

 

Woohyun gave me a judgmental look. “It’s been years since I graduated from culinary school, and you’ve never even once shown in interest in the kitchen. You just show up, let me feed you, and return home with a satisfied stomach and a smile to match. But now, suddenly, you want to learn how to cook and I’m not supposed to be the least bit suspicious? Nice try, but no.”

 

I was about to spout out some kind of retort, but the noise of the front door unlocking sidetracked me. My eyes cut over to Woohyun, whose expression had completely transformed into one of pure delight. My best friend practically turned into a lovesick girl each time his husband got home from work.

 

Sunggyu was in his trademark black suit after returning from his office, already shedding off his jacket and loosening his tie as he made his way to the kitchen. It was normal for him to put in some hours on the weekend, which Woohyun often complained about, but Sunggyu found it to be necessary since he was the boss; he didn’t like asking his subordinates to work extra if he couldn't do the same.

 

He turned to me giving me a soft smile, “Hey Yeollie! I didn’t think we’d be seeing you again so soon.” Which was understandable considering I had come over for dinner last night, and I usually didn’t leave my apartment on the weekends in favor of indulging in various tv show marathons and other generally lazy tasks that didn’t require me to move from my couch.

 

“Gyu hyung, I thought you’d be happy to come home to me!” I reached out for him, opening and closing my hands, kicking my legs against the counter, and pouting for attention. He laughed at my childish antics, but came over to give me a big hug anyway.

 

“Of course I am Yeollie baby!” He hugged me tighter, and I giggled in delight. While Sunggyu was my favorite hyung and I did genuinely get excited to see him, I got excited to see Woohyun get jealous more. It was one of the very few ways I could stick it to Woohyun, and considering he wasn’t being compliant to my cooking lesson demands I was laying it on thick. Sunggyu liked getting Woohyun riled up so he often played along whenever I went on one of my skinship tirades.

 

My height allowed me to easily set my chin on Sunggyu’s shoulder, staring at Woohyun standing at the stove with a glare. “But Gyu hyung, I haven’t been feeling good lately and I need to be healthier. Woohyun said he won’t teach me how to cook; he’s being a meanie! Make him help me… please Gyu hyung?” I gave him my best puppy eyes and puckered lips combo.

 

Sunggyu turned to Woohyun with a stern look. “Hyunnie, help your best friend. It wouldn’t do if he got sick.”

 

“But he isn’t sick! And he doesn’t really want to learn!”

 

Sunggyu turned back to me and I gave him a determined look. “Gyu hyung, I want to learn how to cook and eat healthy more than _anything._ ”

 

“ _Woohyun-ah_.” Sunggyu purred out, and I knew I had won; Woohyun was powerless to Sunggyu when he used that tone of voice. The eldest left my side to approach Woohyun, pulling him in between his arms as Woohyun gave me a death stare. “You’ll teach him Woohyun-ah.”

 

Woohyun was struggling with himself, not wanting to give into my demands without getting the truth out of me, but clearly weakening under Sunggyu’s hands and smoldering stare. I smiled evilly at him; there was no way he could say no now.

 

“…Fine. But I know Yeol’s hiding something!” He pouted, trying to convince Sunggyu to see his point of view. His eyes were still full of conviction as he glared at me, and Sunggyu turned his chin towards him to force Woohyun to stop looking at me.

 

“Aren’t you going to welcome me home?” He whispered as Woohyun finally gave up his fight, leaning in to kiss him. It didn’t last too long, just a firm press of lips before Sunggyu moved back. Woohyun caught him by his tie, pulling him back in to taste him again. I could see his eyes twinkling as he deepened the kiss, and I audibly gagged.

 

“Ew, watching you two make out is like seeing my parents do it, _grosssss._ ” I whined, and thankfully Sunggyu pulled away from Woohyun’s lips. He fixed me with a knowing stare and I shifted a bit on the counter.

 

“As if you wouldn’t join if given the chance.” My mouth dropped open in feigned shock and Sunggyu rolled his eyes at me. “I’m going to shower, I’ll see you two in a little bit.” Woohyun snapped a hand towel at his ass and he walked off laughing.

 

I placed a hand on my chest dramatically. “…I’m not sure if I’m scarred for life or aroused…” Woohyun threw the towel at me and I burst out laughing. “But seriously, you have to help me. All you have to do is teach me one dish! Preferably something that’s impossible to mess up, tastes really good, and will make me look like a bad ass.”

 

Woohyun gave me an knowing smile and I realized my mistake, but it was already too late. “But why would you need to look like a bad ass if you were just cooking for yourself Yeol?”

 

“Just because! True love starts from within!” I argued, and Woohyun quirked an eyebrow as he started to peel a potato.

 

“You know, I am smarter than you, and we both know that’s just a fact. So whatever little game you are playing, with whoever this person is that you are trying to impress, if you told me about it I could probably make you look better.”

 

I pondered this; it was no secret that Woohyun was a master of persuasion, and he wasn’t too shabby in the seduction department either. I just hated giving him the satisfaction of knowing he could read me, once again, but then I remembered a certain face and the reason I was here in the first place. “So there might be a boy.”

 

Woohyun slapped the counter in glee, making me jump in surprise. “I fucking knew it! I knew you were hiding something! Who is he? Since when did you have a boy? How could you get a boy and not tell me?”

 

I threw the nearest thing on the counter at him, which so happened to be a pile of potato skins, but whatever it was the thought that counts. Obviously it didn’t do too much damage, and he continued to laugh in my face.

 

“I don’t got a boy you dumbass! I’ve got a neighbor, a very sexy neighbor with dark eyes and nice thighs named Myungsoo who I would very much like to have, if you know what I’m saying. And I only meet him today so quit looking like I’ve betrayed you.”

 

“Myungsoo, huh?” He dropped the now peeled potatoes into his stew, his mouth turning up as he said the name. “Sounds hot.”

 

I let my head drop back to thump against the cabinet, the memory of him even overwhelming now. “That’s cause he _is._ Like hottest person I’ve ever seen hot. And he’s new to the city so he hasn’t met any other boys who could possibly steal his attention, I’m the only person he knows, so I got to jump on this while I've still got the chance!”

 

Woohyun slowly stirred the contents of his pot, looking over at me with curious eyes. “So have you kissed him?” My head snapped up in disbelief at the question, and he burst out laughing. “You whore, you meet him today! And you already kissed him?”

 

I jumped off the counter, striking a menacing pose with my hands on my hips. “I did not kiss him! He kissed me! And it was only on the cheek you perv. And you are the one who slept with Gyu hyung an _hour_ after meeting him when he played that show for us back in the day! Don’t think I didn’t know exactly what you were doing with him backstage! So you aren’t allowed to judge!”

 

Woohyun gave me a cocky smile and flashed me his ring. “And look where it got me. Plus I have a thing for a nice ass in leather pants and we both know Sunggyu excels tremendously in that aspect.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him but choose to return to my post at the counter. He finally seemed to be done adding his ingredients, turning down the temperature of the burner and placing a lid on his pot to let it simmer.

 

“So, how does hot boy Myungsoo factor into you needing to learn how to cook?”

 

I bit my lip, twirling my long hair nervously between my fingers. “Well… you see, he was hungry after moving all morning so I invited him up to my place for some lunch. And I had some of the lasagna italiano left over from last night’s dinner so I offered it to him, and once he tasted it he like _loved_ it. And he was all like, oh my god I want to marry whoever cooked this, let me take you on a date. And he’s like _really_ fucking hot so I couldn’t tell him the truth you know? So I was all like yeah, let’s go on a date since I’m such a catch, and he came up with the brilliant idea of us cooking together and I was like yeah, that sounds awesome, even though it’s not. And then he’s like let’s do it tomorrow night! It will be perfect! Bye! So… yeah.”

 

Woohyun blinked at me. “Did you mentally regress into a sixteen year old girl? Do you even realize how many times you said like in the past minute?”

 

“Okay that is so not the point!”

 

“You’re right. The point is that this sexy Myungsoo is in love with my cooking, which basically means he’s in love with me. The sad story of your life.”

 

“You’re such an asshole, I hate you! Why are you even my friend? All you do is torture me.”

 

Woohyun laughed easily. “Okay, quit being dramatic, I was just kidding around! So Myungsoo thinks you can cook and you can’t. What’s the big deal? Tell him you’re a disaster in the kitchen and go somewhere else. Take him out and show him around town instead!”

 

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. “I can’t. His business partner is already showing him the city tonight, and he seemed really excited to cook together.”

 

Woohyun sighed, washing off his hands before joining me on the counter. “You can’t fuck cooking skills Yeol.” I gave him a harsh look and he raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m just saying. Even if he liked the idea of you being good in the kitchen, he wouldn’t want to date you just because of that. He has to be attracted to you too, he probably thinks you are just as sexy.”

 

I swung my legs, thinking over our encounter. “Well he did say I was adorable… and cute a couple times too. And he did use a lot of innuendos in a very small time frame! You should see his mouth when he says _dirty._ ” I closed my eyes, letting the beautiful memory wash over me.

 

“Reel it in Yeol, you can’t be this sprung this quickly.”

 

“But he’s really, _really_ hot. And excuse you, not all of us can get sex on the regular.”

 

“How unfortunate for you. It’s been years since I’ve had to deal with such an unsavory predicament.”

 

I punch him in the arm for good measure. “Please, save your gloating for another time. Now, use that super smart brain that you were bragging about earlier to think of something delicious I can cook to make him fall in love with me. But it needs to be easy to make. And by easy, I mean like a five year old should be able to do it. Now go.”

 

“Yeol, that doesn’t exist! You served him lasagna italiano! You can’t give him mac and cheese tomorrow and expect him to be amazed! You’ve set the bar too high to ever be able to pull this off. Just tell him the truth; even if I give you the recipe and write out the instructions in explicit detail it won’t work, because there’s no way you’d be able to cook anything advanced and make it taste the way it’s supposed to.”

 

I sat on the counter dejectedly, before the light bulb went off in my head and I turned to him with a smile that clearly made him uneasy. “Yeol, why do I feel like everything I said to you just went in one ear and out the other?”

 

“No I heard everything you said and you’re right. There’s no way that _I_ could cook a meal and it taste delicious. Even if you tried your best to teach me tonight, it will inevitably go wrong tomorrow.”

 

Woohyun looks at me suspiciously. “Right, so why are you smiling again?”

 

“Because it doesn’t matter if I can’t cook… it doesn’t matter at all if I have _you._ ” I hopped off the counter, invigorated by my new plan and Woohyun's face showed that he clearly did not agree.

 

“Yeol I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“What’s not a good idea?” Sunggyu asks, strolling into the kitchen in casual clothes with a mop of wet hair.

 

 “Oh it’s nothing, Woohyun just agreed to cook dinner for me and a friend tomorrow. In fact, I’ll probably have to steal him first thing in the morning, so we can go grocery shopping and work out all the details.” I can feel Woohyun glaring at me but I focus on Sunggyu. He nods in understanding, lifting up the lid on the pot.

 

“Well I’m glad you guys worked out a plan. Dinner smells good, is it ready Hyunnie?”

 

I turn to Woohyun, who’s still sitting on the counter with a torn look. I reach out for his hands, pulling him to his feet. “Yes Hyunnie, is dinner ready?” I held his gaze, asking him more than one question and waiting to see how he would answer. Finally he let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Even though I think there is a much better way to go about serving dinner, even though doing it this way will only make things _complicated_ in the future, it is ready.” I ignored the weird look Sunggyu was giving the both of his and gave Woohyun a big hug in excitement.

 

“I knew you were my best friend for a reason! Now enough with the small talk, this beef stew looks delicious! Hand me a bowl Gyu hyung!”

 

Woohyun gives us all a serving of the food, and as we make our way to the table he reaches out to grab my arm. "I'll help you, but don't say I didn't warn you when this still inevitably blows up in your face."

 

"Don't be such a pessimist  _Hyunnie,_ everything will work out just fine. Gyu hyung open a bottle of wine, we need to celebrate the start of my new, healthier lifestyle courtesy of Woohyun!" And I can’t hold back my smile throughout the rest of dinner; for the first time since I’ve confirmed my date with Myungsoo, there is actually a chance that it will work out.

* * *

  
A/N: So Wooyeol equals best friends for life.  
So how exacty is Yeol planning on using Woohyun if he's supposed to be the one giving the cooking lesson?  
All will be revealed next chappie!  
Comment and let me know what you think!  
♡ ray  
p.s. sorry if this wasn't that good the whole infinite airport pics thing happened while i was writing and it made so cry so yeah


	3. take

“I can’t believe that I’m saying this… but you actually managed to top yesterday’s meal. This tasted amazing!” Myungsoo pops the last bite into his mouth, chewing slowly to savor the taste. I can’t help but stare, because he isn’t the only one who is amazed.

 

“I really can’t believe it either. Seriously.”

 

It is actually kind of shocking, but I’ve managed to pull this off. I called Woohyun this morning, ordering him to come over as soon as he was decent. Then we were off to the grocery store, picking out the ingredients for tonight’s meal. Woohyun was going on and on about how the market’s produce was really fresh around this time of year and how lucky I was that he was able to put such a delicious recipe together and so forth.

 

After getting the food we needed for dinner we returned to my place, and Woohyun started to cook. He chose to prepare beef wellington with a side of rustic vegetables and a sweet glaze sauce. I pretty much just sat on the counter and listened to his lecture about starting relationships off with honesty as he made the food. He prepared the sauce before hand as well as cutting up and seasoning the carrots and potatoes for me, ensuring me that I would simply have to put them in boiling water to finish them up. The meat was the last obstacle, but he took care of that problem as well. After letting the beef sit in a sweet marinade, he wrapped the tenderloins in his homemade pastry.

 

“Okay so the reason I chose beef wellington is because it looks really flashy but in reality it’s simple. I’ve already made the sauce so you can just put that in the microwave so don’t even worry about that. Turn on the oven first, for the love of god don’t forget to turn on the oven. When he gets here make a show of marinating the beef, and definitely let him wrap the meat in the pastry. He’ll have fun doing that.” I rolled my eyes because I think Woohyun forgets that normal people don’t have _fun_ cooking but I held my tongue. “Then you guys can cut up the vegetables together, but try to stay away from each other during that part, you don’t want to get distracted and like cut off a finger or something.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence bestie.” Woohyun gives me a completely serious look and I fold. “Okay you are right, it’s probably not a good idea be close to him when I am technically handling a weapon. So anyway, we cut up some veggies and I let him wrap up the meat and I give him lots of compliments. So how exactly does this end up tasting good?”

 

Woohyun walks over to the fridge, setting his wellingtons inside on a tray. “So when it gets to the time where you need to put the meat in the oven, ask him to go to your room to get your iPad.”

 

“Why would I do that? Why would I want my iPad?”

 

“Can you like, not interrupt?”

 

“Okay, sorry. I’ll be quiet.”

 

“So, ask him to go to your room and get your iPad so you can play some music. And before you even say ‘why wouldn’t I use my phone’ just tell him your music is on your iPad or something.”

 

“But what if he offers to let me use his phone for music?”

 

“He’s not going to do that! He’s just going to do what you tell him because he’s on a date at your place and he likes you! Okay? And if by some random twist of fate he does then tell him that you made a special playlist for the evening and he will think it’s romantic.”  


“Oh, I _should_ make a playlist for tonight! That would be romantic and he’ll be impressed and-”

 

“What did I say about interrupting?!” Woohyun shouted, and I immediately shut up. “So. As I was trying to say, you ask him to get the iPad from your room and while he is gone, stash the food that you guys made in the fridge, and take out the dishes I’ve prepared. So while he’s gone, put the meat in the oven and throw the vegetables in the boiling water. Then it’s simply a matter of keeping track of time. The vegetables will only need fifteen minutes in the water, and the meat will need around thirty to cook. Take the vegetables off the burner when you first timer goes off, but you can let them sit in the water, it will keep them warm without letting them overcook. And then when the second timer goes off, let him take the meat out of the oven. Drain the water from the vegetables and plate them while the meat cools. Toss the sauce in the microwave for a couple of minutes then pour it over the veggies. Let Myungsoo cut the wellingtons cause that’s the most rewarding part. The pastry will be fluffy and soft around the meat, and the beef will be nice and tender.” He stops and I wait, and finally he lets out a sigh. “You can talk now!”

 

“Well excuse me for trying to follow your instructions, I was just trying not to get scolded again. So basically I go through the motions with Myungsoo, send him on a silly mission to get him out of the kitchen, switch out our mediocre food for your awesome food, put it in the oven and take it out thirty minutes later like I’m a bad ass?”

 

“Basically, yeah. As long as you don’t get distracted and keep track of time, everything should be fine. Have some wine while you wait, get to know him a little better. Just _relax_ and stay calm. Everything should fall into place.”

 

And surprisingly enough, it did. Myungsoo had shown up precisely at seven o’clock, wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a scoop neck black shirt that just so happened to show off some impressive collarbones. He brought a bottle of wine as well as some cash to cover the food, which I politely declined. I let him take care of opening the wine bottle as I turned on the oven and got out our utensils. I noticed later that he left the money on my counter anyway, and I couldn’t deny that I found the gesture to be a little sweet.

 

So I followed Woohyun’s instructions, sent Myungsoo to my room at the appropriate time so I could switch out the food, and now here we were, almost an hour later with our plates as well as the first bottle of wine empty. I’m kind of feeling like I’ve pulled off the greatest heist of the century, because Myungsoo is smiling at me from across the table and his eyes are all dark and sexy.

 

“Uh, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t make any dessert. There wouldn’t be any room left huh?” I got up from the table, grabbing our dishes to leave them in the sink. Myungsoo followed me, resting his hip against the counter as he watched me do the dishes. Soon enough I was washing my hands, sending him a look over my shoulder. “Should I open another bottle? If you’d like to stay a little longer that is. I could put on a movie or something...”

 

Myungsoo walked closer to me, taking the bottle from my hands with a playful smile. “How about I pour us a couple glasses while you pick out the movie?” I smiled at him, going to move past his but his arm blocked my path as his hand settled on my hip. “Did you really think I wanted to leave you so soon?” I shook my head, already feeling the blush heating up my cheeks. His hand moved up to brush against my face. “You’re so cute.”

 

I moved my bangs out of my eyes, smiling down at the floor. “Thanks Myungsoo.” He chuckled, dropping his hand to turn his attention back to the wine. I practically ran to the living room, trying to calm my nerves after the small touches. He had been doing things like that all night, softly brushing up against me and touching me more than necessary. It was exciting cause it let me know he was interested, but at the same time I couldn’t help but get flustered under the attention.

 

I scrolled through my DVD collection, looking for something funny that would keep the mood light but hopefully put me more at ease. I wasn’t too good when it came to being smooth and romantic, but I knew how to have a good laugh.

 

I heard Myungsoo walk into the room, setting down our glasses on my coffee table. “I figured I would just bring the bottle over so we wouldn’t have to move for refills later. You seeing anything good?”

 

“Umm…” I ran my fingertips over the cases, stopping when a saw a particular title. “My best friend actually gave me this one a while back. He said that I would think it’s really funny but I guess I never got around to watching it.” I turned on the TV and pulled out the case, popping the disk into the DVD player. “It’s a foreign film, is that okay?”

 

Myungsoo nodded, taking a sip from his drink and getting comfortable on the couch. I slid down next to him, grabbing my glass and the remote on the way. I pressed play, settling into the couch and smiling when Myungsoo scooted a little closer as the movie began to play.

 

_On screen a blonde guy was driving down a highway in a retro muscle car, the music pumping loud as he travelled through the desert. His car was a crimson red, standing out against the barren landscape around him. He wasn’t really speaking, just nodding his head along to the music as he drove. He was attractive with fierce eyes, a couple earrings dangling from his ears and he was clad in a red leather vest. The camera changed its focus to his hands gripping the steering wheel, a couple bracelets and rings on his fingers adding to the bad ass image I was sure the movie was trying to portray._

 

_The camera flickered back to his face, focusing on him licking his overly full lips as he looked out at the road. The music quieted down and his car started to slow down, finally coming to a halt on the side of the road. The camera view stayed inside the car, looking out the driver’s passenger window as he slowly rolled it down. A new guy came into the frame, his thumb stuck out in the air, clearly a hitchhiker. The blonde’s eyes watched the brunette as he moved closer to his car, leaning down to rest his elbows on the side door. He had dark eyebrows with quite a manly face, also very attractive with prominent sharp teeth when he smiled._

 

“I thought you said this movie is foreign?” Myungsoo questioned with a somewhat confused expression.

 

“It is, but those guys look Korean to me.” We shrugged it off, the both of us engrossed in the film even though no words had yet been spoken; the handsome guys might have piqued our interest.

 

_“What are you doing out here all alone?” The blonde asked, eying the brunette perched up against the car._

 

_“I’ve had a… rather unfortunate turn of events. I just need to catch a ride back to LA. You wouldn’t mind helping me out?”_

 

_The blonde hummed, raising a finger to his lips as if he were seriously thinking it over. “Well I do have an empty seat. You got anything else with you?”_

 

_The brunette smirked at him. “Nope. Just me. That’s all I need for a good time.”_

 

_“What’s in it for me?” The blonde asked, his long fingers hovering teasingly over the unlock button._

 

_“I can make it worth your while.” The brunette promised, his forearms dangling into the car as he waited for permission to enter. The sound of the doors unlocking made him smile, his sharp teeth biting into his lips as he climbed into the car._

 

_“You got a name?” The blonde asked, his eyes darting over to the younger man as he pulled back onto the road._

 

_“Does it matter?” The brunette challenged, and the blonde laughed out loud._

 

_“I guess it doesn’t. And I’m not exactly known for my patience.”_

 

_“That’s good, because I’m feeling a little eager.” He shifted closer to driver and the camera panned over to the blonde’s hands again. His fingers extended, just his palms resting on the steering wheel before he tightened his grip again._

 

_“Fuck, you’re good. I didn’t think you’d be able to do that so fast.” One of the blonde’s hands left the wheel reaching down to grab a handful of dark brown hair. The brunette head bobbed a couple of times, before pulling off the cock in his mouth with a wicked smirk._

 

_“You didn’t think I’d be able to deep throat you, did you blondie?”_

 

“HOLY SHIT THIS IS PORN!” I screamed out, jumping off the couch in surprise and flinging the remote half way across the room.

 

_“Come on, put it back in your mouth. Show me how happy you are that I picked you up.”_

 

I looked to Myungsoo in complete panic, who was staring back at me with raised eyebrows. “Oh my god, I didn’t know! I swear! I mean, the movie is called Sex Drive but I didn’t think it would be like this!”

 

_“Oh fuck, you feel so good in my mouth. I could suck your big fat cock the whole drive to LA.”_

 

There were a lot of explicit moans and slurps happening now, and I frantically searched for the remote. “I’m so sorry! Really, I- damn it where the hell is my remote?” I was close to pulling my hair out, the two very sexy men on screen doing nothing to help the situation that was quickly forming in my pants.

 

 _“Wrap those pink lips around my cock, get me nice and wet, just like that. Take this big cock all the way inside that pretty mouth of yours. If you swallow I might even pull over, let you bend me over the hood of my car, let you fuck my tight little-_ ”

 

I stood in front of the now turned off screen, having thrown away my plan for locating the remote in favor of just using the button on the TV to get the raunchy images to stop. Now there were no more dirty words and desperate moans filling the room, and the silence was almost suffocating. I was so embarrassed I didn’t even know what to do.

 

“Well, that was… interesting.” Myungsoo deadpanned, raising his glass to his lips to take a much needed sip of wine.

 

I forced myself back to the couch, sitting as far away from him as possible, trying to ignore the hardness in my pants and the teasing look in his eye. “Seriously, I know it sounds unbelievable, but I honestly had no idea that was porn.”

 

“Really? You just so happened to have a porn starring two very hot Korean male actors made in the US and completely uncensored? All by chance?”

 

I smacked my head, cursing Woohyun to hell and back inside the confines of my mind. “My best friend gave me that tape, and we have an… interesting relationship. We play pranks on each other a lot and I guess that was his latest one. I don’t know even know what to say, I’m sorry I exposed you to that-”

 

“Exposed me? I’m an adult Sungyeol. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen porn.”

 

I looked down at my feet. “Well I _know_ that. I’m just saying, we were having a nice date! The conversation was great and dinner was surprisingly amazing and now Sex Drive has managed to ruin the mood, which is kind of ironic actually if you think about it.”

 

Myungsoo looked me over with his dark eyes, his fingers coming up to play with his neckline. “Ruin the mood?” He started to shift closer to me on the couch, his fingers brushing up against my thigh. “You’re telling me that what you just watched didn’t turn you on?”

 

“Well, erm... I didn’t say that exactly. I just meant that it wasn’t necessarily normal to watch porn on the first date, and it's definitely not appropriate.”

 

“Technically this is our second date.” He quirked an eyebrow, moving his hand up my inner thigh to caress the hardness between my legs. “And I don’t think you are fooling anyone Sungyeol. In fact, I think this kind of situation is exactly what you were hoping for.”

 

I moaned out, the touch of his hand already feeling like too much. “W-what do you mean?”

 

Myungsoo removed his hand, crawling closer to rest his body between my now spread legs. “You want me. You’ve wanted me from the moment I answered the door for you.”

 

I gulped, already moving to lay back against the couch as he hovered over me. And while that may be true, I wanted to try to at least have some sort of dignity; I didn't want to appear too desperate. “H-how can you be so sure?”

 

He rolled his eyes and I was sure he was about to retort with something like _why wouldn't you want this hot face,_ but instead he smiled down at me, brushing my hair out of my eyes and licking his lips. “Because that’s how I feel. I've been waiting for the chance to get closer to you all night.”

 

His hand moved to my mouth, running his thumb over my lips. “So do you want to explore this? Or is the mood ruined, as you said?”

 

I shook my head furiously, moving my arms to wrap around his neck. “No way, I mean I don't even remember what I was saying earlier, I say alot of random things sometimes and you really shouldn't listen to me half of the time anyways and basically yeah… I don’t think it’s ruined at all.” And I knew I was rambling, but he was staring at my lips and I could feel his breath ghosting over my skin and it was becoming very difficult to focus.

 

“That's good, because I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

I let my eyes slip closed, not bothering to say anything else as I felt his lips finally press against my own. They were soft, slightly wet and absolutely perfect. He was good at this, _really_ good at this and I felt myself melting into the liplock. My mouth opened on instinct, inviting him in with a soft moan. His tongue was everywhere; _damn_ he was good with that tongue, his hand moving up my thigh to wrap my leg around his back. I pulled my leg my down, forcing his body closer to my own and I could feel just how excited he was too.

 

I grinded up against him, moving our hips together as our kiss grew more heated. I let my hands slip underneath his shirt, exploring the soft skin and the shifting muscles of his back as he pulled our chests together. I kept pulling on it, wanting it out of the way and finally he pulled away from my lips to tug the fabric over his head. He dropped it next to the couch, immediately moving back in to kiss me again.

 

I ran my hands freely over his bare back now, crying out when his lips moved down my jawline to mouth at neck. I threw my head back, arching into him as he sucked my skin. I pressed my lips to his collarbones, running my tongue over his bone as his hands clutched at my sides.

 

He pulled me into a sitting position, moving to rest my body against the back of the couch. I pulled off my shirt then, tossing it behind me without a second thought. He shifted to his knees, pressing kisses down my now exposed chest, stopping for a moment to flick a tongue over my nipple, before continuing his descent. He ran his tongue over my hip bone as he unbuckled my pants, and I let out a sigh of relief was my erection was no longer contained inside my jeans.

 

“I need to thank you for dinner, don’t I?” He questioned, his hand slowly pumping my length.

 

“I ah- would not be opposed to that.” I looked down at him, and his pink tongue slipped out to lick his lips. “Fuck Myungsoo.”

 

“I haven’t even started yet.” He teased, his tongue flicking out to run across my slit. I moaned out when his mouth finally closed over my cock, his hand moving over the base as he worked my length deeper into his mouth.

 

I reached down to tangle my fingers in his jet black hair, grabbing onto the dark strands and trying to keep my hips steady. He was making obscene sounds, sucking on my cock and staring up at me with those enticing eyes.

 

“ _Myungsoo_.” I cried out, trying to fight the familiar fire building deep within me. My body was reacting too strongly, as he said he had just barely gotten started, and yet I was dangerously close to the edge. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I didn’t look at that perfect face that it would help calm me down. But he must have noticed, pressing his tongue into my slit to get a reaction out of me.

 

I opened my eyes at the intense sensation, only to find him sucking me off with his own hand pushed inside of his pants, working his own cock to the same rhythm that his mouth was sucking my hardness. I don’t know why, but the sight of him pleasuring himself as he worked my length pushed me over the edge.

 

It was too soon, _much_ too soon and I knew he wasn’t expecting it. I tried to pull him off of my length as I warning but I wasn’t quick enough. I felt that heat take over me just as I moved his mouth away, and I came hard.

 

When I opened my eyes again I almost wanted to shut them right back closed. He was still on his knees, but now his face, particularly his left eye, was covered in my come. And there was... quite a bit of it. “Shit Myungsoo, I’m so sorry! Oh my god I-”

 

Myungsoo cautiously opened his right eye, and I could see the come drip down when he opened his lips to speak. “Just, can you get me something to wipe off with?”

 

“Yes, of course. Just a second.” I got up quickly from the couch, hurriedly putting my cock away as I look around for something to help clean him up, and in my haste I accidentally bumped into coffee table. The wine bottle toppled over, and I watched in horror as it dumped into his lap. “Oh my god, that was an accident! I’m so sorry, here let me help you.”

 

I saw the shirt on the floor and I grabbed it, trying to wipe off his face so he could see with both eyes. “Sungyeol, just let me-”

 

“No! I’ll help you, I almost got it all off!” He finally opened both eyes, and he looked down at the shirt in my hands with an upset look. I followed his gaze down to my hand, and it was then that I realized the shirt I was holding was a black one… the one Myungsoo had been wearing.

 

“Did you just wipe off your come… with my shirt?” He asked slowly, even though we both clearly knew the answer.

 

“I just… grabbed the closest thing to me. I wasn’t thinking-”

 

“Clearly not. But at least your floors are wooden, right? So no damage done there.” He stood up in a hurry, and I nervously followed his lead.

 

“Myungsoo, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know how many times I’ve said that tonight, but I really mean it. I’ll replace your shirt… and your jeans cause I don’t think that red wine will be coming out anytime soon.” He looked down at his jeans and another grimace took over his face. He was soaking wet and clearly dirty, and I felt horrible. “Myungsoo… I-”

 

“It’s okay Sungyeol. It’s late. I should go... shower.” His eyes fell to the shirt in my hands, I reached out to give it to him but he shook his head. “I think it’s safe to say that I won’t be using that again. You can throw it away.”

 

“Do you want to borrow one of mine? You could just keep it if you want or-”

 

“Sungyeol. It’s fine, I just have to walk down one flight of stairs to my apartment. I’m going to go, I’m starting work in the morning anyways, so… yeah. Thanks for dinner.”

 

He grabbed his keys and phone, walking to the door and I trailed his footsteps. He opened the door and I spoke up, stopping him in his tracks. “Myungsoo… for what it’s worth I’m really sorry. This isn't how I wanted tonight to end. At all.”

 

He turned around, finally looking me in the eye for the first time since the… incident. His left eye looked a little red and I was pretty sure some of my come was in his bangs. I almost lifted a hand to try to get it out but I stopped myself, not wanting to upset him with my touch.

 

“Yeah… me neither.”

 

“I hope that I can see you again.” I knew it was a total shot in the dark, and he gave me a somewhat sad smile before slipping out the door.

 

I watched the door shut behind him and I begrudgingly made my to the kitchen. I threw the dirty shirt in the garbage and moved towards the sink. I slowly washed my hands, watching the traces of the ruined evening disappear down the drain, just like my chances with Myungsoo.

* * *

  
A/N: I REALLY DO NOT KNOW. This was supposed to be a oneshot. And now we are here, just sayin'.  
and just in case my description sucks, dongwoo was the driver and hoya was the hitchhiker in the porn. **so yadong in yadong.** ha!  
I just felt like it would be kind of awful to have someone come on your face with no warning. Poor Myungsoo, such a disappointing end to the evening.

  
And poor Sungyeol, for being so sexually deprived that he came literally within minutes. That's embarrassing, especially in front of hottie Myungsoo!  
Comment and let me know what you think!   & Myungyeol is always end game so don't worry too much!

**< \-- also i can't stop laughing at this picture now.**

I know this is getting weirder by the update, so thanks for sticking with me! ♡ ray


	4. the

I slammed my hand on the snooze button for the final time, dragging myself out of bed with no real enthusiasm to face the day. The sun was shining through my window, bright and hopeful; the exact opposite of my mood. After Myungsoo left last night I had retreated to bed, curling myself up in my blankets and wallowing in my misery; resulting in a night of tossing and turning with no real sleep. No matter how badly I wanted it not to be the case, the truth was that I had fucked up last night.

 

I hoped that a shower would clear my head, but my mind continued to drift to Myungsoo, my mood continuing to worsen. For everything to be going so well, only to end on such an abrupt, _awful_ note… I didn’t think I could ever face him again. I looked down at my treacherous member, narrowing my eyes at the reason for my troubles. _I hope you are happy with yourself, way to ruin everything._

 

But I knew that mentally degrading my cock wasn’t going to solve any problems, so I turned off the water and exited the shower. I pulled out the custom made suit from my closet, dusting it off and slowly pulling it on. Formal wear wasn’t my favorite thing in the world, but Sungjong had made this personally for me as a thank you for helping him out.

 

Sungjong went out on a limb when he decided to work with our company; we were definitely at a lower level than the people he usually coordinated with. But I felt a connection to his designs, and personally paid him a visit to try to convince him to let Evolution PR represent him. He was impressed by my dedication to helping him further his brand, and had given me the contract on the spot.

 

Today was my first big test, an event that I had planned solely on my own. I met up with Sungjong occasionally, going over the big points with him and making sure I was staying true to his vision, but ultimately he decided to let me have creative control over the fashion show.

 

I called into the office just to check in. “Hello, you’ve reached Evolution PR! My name is Eunji, how may I help you?”

 

“Hey Eunji, it’s Sungyeol! I just wanted to remind you guys that I won’t be in the office for the majority of today, I’ll be at the Paradise Hotel setting up for the Lemon event. I’m heading downtown now, I have my cell on me if you need anything!”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that was today! I’ll be sure to spread the word around here, but things should be under control on our end. Good luck Sungyeol, I know this is an important event for you! Talk to you later!”

 

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone feeling a tiny bit better. She was right, today was a big event for me and I needed to get focused. Since I landed this deal singlehandedly I would get all the praise if it went well, but it also meant I would be held responsible if it was a disaster. And Lemon was definitely a brand that we wanted to keep a positive business relationship with.

 

I arrived at the hotel, sending a friendly smile to the doorman and heading straight for the green ballroom. It was a beautiful location; even though it was indoors the vaulted ceilings were almost entirely composed of windows that lighted the room naturally, the sunlight pouring in to give the allusion that guests were mingling outside, hence the name. I knew it would be perfect for showcasing the concept of Sungjong's summer line the moment I had seen it.

 

Thankfully the hotel had followed my instructions and had already cleared out the room; it made it so much easier to start arranging a room from a blank canvas. I checked my watch and I was just on time, the supply van would be arriving any minute. I greeted my helpers from the Paradise staff for the day warmly, and we made our way out to the loading dock.

 

The van holding all the decorations and furnishings arrived within a couple of minutes, and I could feel the little tendrils of anticipation that came with event planning starting to build inside of me. I fell into my role, instructing my helpers to start moving the tables in first, and then we would add the smaller finishing touches once we got all the bigger pieces in. Once I was satisfied that everyone had a task and knew what they were doing, I headed inside to the kitchen.

 

I found him fairly easily; he had already set a couple assistants to work chopping up vegetables on the far side of the kitchen, and he was slicing up meat near the cooler. “I would punch you but you are holding a weapon, but _later_ I will get my vengeance!”

 

Woohyun looked at me completely calm. “Oh, imagine that. My best friend appears to be in a foul mood after a date that never could have worked out in the first place. So where exactly did you go wrong? Did you forget to turn on the oven? I swear to god, I even put a ‘turn on the oven’ reminder on your phone for seven o’clock!”

 

“I’ll have you know that dinner went _perfectly._ In fact, he said he liked the beef wellington even more than the lasagna italiano.”

 

“Then what’s with the angry face and the threats of violence?”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Sex Drive? Really? Is that even a real movie or did you make the entire thing up just to troll me?”

 

Woohyun burst out laughing, “About fucking time! I have been waiting so long for you to watch that! I gave that to you on April Fools Day like last year! And yes, there is an actual Sex Drive movie, I just thought you’d enjoy the porn version more. Wait, back up… You actually managed to successfully pull off dinner, but he still didn’t give you any and you tried to drown your sorrows with a comedy, only to find porn? That’s hilarious! And knowing you, you finished the ‘movie’ anyways! Gosh, your desperation has reached new levels.”

 

I leaned my elbows against the table, all previous joy slipping away as the catastrophe with Myungsoo came back to the forefront of my mind. “I did not finish it, thank you very much! I turned it off while they were still in the car and the brunette was going down on the blonde.”

 

Woohyun dramatically sighed. “Well now I understand why you are in a bad mood! Those guys were fucking sexy and you didn’t even allow yourself to get rid of all that sexual tension! You should really go home and finish it, Sunggyu and I gave it a test drive before I used it for the prank, and the brunette actually does fuck the blonde, and let me tell you, the blonde is flexible like you wouldn’t _believe._ ”

 

“How flexible are we- wait, _no._ NO. I am angry with you and high quality porn isn’t going to change that! Do you even realize what you’ve done? Things were going well last night and then I put in that DVD and-“

 

“Hold on… You are telling me that Myungsoo was still there when you watched it?” I nod and he really starts laughing. “Oh my god, that is like the most awkward thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life! Did he immediately walk out? Did he slap you in anger for not treating him like a lady?”

 

“What? No, you weirdo, why would he want to be treated like a lady? In all honesty he was pretty cool about that part, he seemed to believe me when I said it was a joke played by my horrible best friend.”

 

Woohyun rolled his eyes at my last comment. “Then I am failing to see how this date ended in disaster. Quit beating around the bush and just fill me in.”

 

I groaned, barely wanting to admit what happened out loud, _especially_ to Woohyun. But I needed to get this off my chest so I could focus on the event. “I’ll tell you, but you have to _promise_ not to laugh. Seriously, like I am on the verge of depression.” He agreed and I took a deep breath in. “So after the porn both of us were definitely surprised, but clearly in the mood. We kind of started to fool around, and he went down on me-”

 

“You whore! But keep going, this sounds awesome.”

 

My head fell to my hands in shame, choosing to ignore his sassy insult. “It was awesome Woohyun. For approximately two minutes.”

 

Woohyun stopped cutting for a moment and set his knife down. “But why would he only blow you for two minutes? Does he just tire out really easily, cause believe it or not, giving blowjobs aren’t for everyone and some people's mouths just aren't that big. You really have to have the right jaw to pull it off, for example when Sunggyu-”

 

“Okay, just stop before my brain is assaulted by more inappropriate mental images of your husband. And he's got a _great_ mouth. His mouth was amazing. No, _he_ was amazing. He was _too_ amazing.” I stared at Woohyun, hoping for probably the first time ever that his ability to read me would spark up, but he continued to look confused.

 

“Well then why would you stop him after two minutes?”

 

“I… kind of didn’t have a choice. Things just kind of got overwhelming, if you know what I mean.” I could actually see the moment of recognition on his face, because his eyes got all wide and his mouth dropped open dramatically.

 

“Yeol… you didn’t. Please tell me that I have arrived at the wrong conclusion.”

 

“You didn’t even let me get to the worst part. I accidentally, might have _maybe_  came on his face a little.”

 

“Yeol.”

 

“And by little I mean a lot. Predominantly in his left eye and mouth region.”

 

“YEOL.”

 

I dropped my head to the counter. “I know, I KNOW. But it was an accident! Now do you understand my feelings? God Woohyun I’ve never been so embarrassed, and I’m not even exaggerating about this. In all honesty two minutes might be giving myself more credit than I deserve! As if coming too fast couldn’t get any worse, I accidentally do it _on his face._ Then when I try to clean him off I pick up his shirt instead of mine, and that was _after_ a spilled an entire bottle of wine on his jeans. I basically managed to ruin his entire outfit in mere seconds. Like he practically ran out of my apartment, which was probably in his best interest cause I might have accidentally caused him physical harm if he stayed any longer at the rate I was going. Like I can never face him again. EVER. I’m going to have to like stake out the apartment building now, and run up the stairs to try to avoid him because of the _shame_. And the worst part was before that the night was so good; he was charming and he laughed at my jokes and he just seemed like a geniunely nice person. It was one of the nicest dates I had in awhile, and there's no way I'm getting a second chance.”

 

Woohyun came over to me and wrapped me up in a hug. “Yeah, your chances are ruined.” I punched his arm but he held me tighter. “Hey, it’s okay. It really, _really_ sucks but it’s not the end of the world. Probably the end of that relationship, but not the world.”

 

“You SUCK at comforting people.”

 

“I’m just being real with you. That situation was probably horrifying for the both of you, but it’s in the past. Today is a new day. You’ve been working on this event for Lemon for over a month. Are you really going to let one bad night take away your joy? This is a big day for you, if this goes well not only will you impress your current boss, but the new ones with the merger. So chin up! Enough pouting and feeling sorry for yourself, today is your day! Now quit gossiping with me and go check on your workers in the ballroom. I’ll make sure the food is stunning, so you just make sure that the venue looks beautiful. You can do this Yeol, don’t let a bad date hold you back. Smile!”

 

He ended the embrace to step back and look at me, and I gave him a soft smile. “Oh come on, I’m talking about the real Yeol smile. I want to see some gums!” I rolled my eyes but gave him a bigger smile anyway. “That’s the spirit! Now seriously get out before I get behind schedule.”

 

“As if you don’t have the entire morning planned out, with ample time to spare.”

 

“You’re right, I am a bad ass when it comes to time management skills; that was me not so casually kicking your ass out of my kitchen.”

 

“This isn’t even your kitchen! Paradise is just letting you use it for the event.”

 

“Yeol, I’m the only chef in this hotel's kitchen right now, sooooo it kind of gives me the power to banish you.”

 

“Why the hell did I hire you again?”

 

“Because my food is _delicious,_ and I’m going to make all your guests moan in delight after tasting my dishes. Let’s just hope it takes them longer to eat than two minutes.” I made a grab for his knife but he was quicker than me. “Too soon?”

 

“You know it is, now get your ass to work so I can go do my own.”

 

“Whatever you say boss.” He replied cheekily, turning his attention back to his prep work. I gave him one last glare before returning to the venue.

 

Things were starting to come together in the ballroom, only a few tables had been put in the wrong places. I got to work setting up the runway, and soon enough the vision in my mind started to form in front of my eyes. It was actually pretty easy to set up the big stuff for events like this, usually my team and I could get things done in an hour. It was the smaller touches, the personal quirks that I liked to include that took forever to accomplish but made the events more memorable.

 

The time practically flew by; I took Woohyun’s advice and completely engrossed myself in my work. I had circled the room at least three times, finding things to tweak and accessories to add each time. I was so caught up that I didn’t notice someone calling me, until they tapped me on the shoulder.

 

I turned around in surprise and then immediately squealed in excitement.”Sungjong-sshi! I’ve been wondering when you would turn up!” I gave him the double cheek kiss thing that all the fancy designers do, and he hold on to my hands for a moment before we parted.

 

“I told you to just call me Sungjong! And the suit looks _wonderful_ if I do say so myself.”

 

I pulled nervously on the ends of my jacket, flashing him a shy smile. “Thanks again for this… seriously this is like the most expensive thing in my closet now and you gave it to me for _free._ ”

 

“It’s the least I could do, you know you earned it! I don’t often make menswear so it was nice to have a little challenge. Plus when I have such a lovely muse I can’t help but indulge.”

 

“You flatter me! When did you even get here? I’ve been so focused on perfecting the room that I’ve kind of been in the zone, and I haven't taken a moment to rest and seek you out.”

 

“Probably an hour or so ago, and I knew you were working on things. I’ve been keeping myself busy in the dressing room, double checking the clothes and doing the last round of fittings. Can you believe the models hit the runway in less than an hour?”

 

I looked around me cause it still felt a little surreal. “Honestly, not really. Just watching the models do their rehearsal this morning gave me goosebumps. You know, just seeing them walk down the runway got me excited, I know the impact will be even better once they are actually wearing your clothes. The two of us have been working on this for so long… I guess I'm just really excited to see your vision come to life.”

 

“Hey, it’s not just my vision! I might have made the clothes but the venue, the design, the atmosphere… that’s all you. I knew that you could pull it off when I hired you; I could sense how much enthusiasm you had for Lemon, and I knew that we could make this a success! I hope this event will be your calling card Sungyeol! Especially with the merger going on, I know that planning this fashion show for me has put alot of stress on you.”

 

I waved him off. “It’s my job Sungjong! Plus this fashion show has been a lot of fun to plan; actually I would say that it’s been my favorite event so far. I think that many of your clients will be surprised and pleased with your collection, especially with the unique way we are going to present it. Did you stop by the kitchens on the way here?”

 

“Yes I did! I met your friend, the chef. Woohyun is really very charming, and he even let me sample a few things. I’m very satisfied with your choice for the catering, I have to admit I was a little nervous when you mentioned your relationship and the fact that he usually cooks on a smaller scale, but he was very professional and his work speaks for itself.”

 

“Well he is very talented, but he's lazy and his husband makes enough money for him to not have to work at a restuarant, so he keeps his skills up by cooking for personal clients.”

 

Sungjong laughed, “Well he seemed pretty nice to me. He wanted me to tell you to stay calm and not to rush things or the event will be over before you know it.”

 

I took a deep breath, fighting back the curse on the tip of my tongue. “My best friend is just _so_ funny that sometimes that I forget to laugh. I’m going to run over to the hair and make up room, I wanted to give them some of these butterfly and flower hair accessories.”

 

“Well I'm glad that I found you... I just left for a moment to come take a sneak peek at the decorations, but I’ll be chained to the dressing room with pins in my mouth and a needle at hand until the very last moment! You have no idea how many wardrobe malfunctions are avoided in the last ten minutes before a show!”

 

“I bet! And FYI, if you _really_ want to be awesome, you could tell my boss how great I was at planning your event. I might have sat him next to you at the main table. And by might I mean I totally did because I’m shameless and I kind of want a raise.”

 

Sungjong laughed, his dainty hand resting on his chest. “You are a riot. Unfortunately I won’t be able to help you on that end… I’ll be backstage almost the entire time.”  
  
My mouth fell open in surprise. “What! But Sungjong, you put so much work into this, you should get to see it in action, up close and personal! Not backstage!”

 

The shorter man shook his head. “It’s nothing personal Sungyeol, it’s customary for the designers to appear at the end and do the final walk down the runway with the models. I’ll mingle afterwards of course, and I’ll be sure to put in a good word. But I want you to sit in my seat, talk to your boss yourself! No one can sell this event better than you, so I’m sure he’ll be impressed.”

 

“But I need to be backstage, or helping with the food, or-”

 

“Sungyeol, you’re standing here in front of me in a thousand dollar suit, and I’m telling you that you are not part of the help.” He took the basket of accessories from my hands with a determined look. “I’ll drop these off by hair and makeup on my way to the dressing room. Now I want you to _enjoy_ yourself. Everything is ready, everyone knows what they are supposed to do. Just sit back and watch the fruits of your labor unfold! Hell, have some champagne, but only a little; I know how bad you are at holding your liquor and technically it is still lunch.”

 

I pouted at his teasing. “For the record, that was a really good bottle and we were technically done with work for the day that one time. Are you really sure you are okay with this?”

 

He placed a hand on my upper arm in a comforting gesture. “I’m positive! I’m sure your boss will be thrilled with what you’ve done here today, there’s literally no reason he won’t be completely impressed by you.”

 

“At least let me help the models into the bird cages.” Sungjong gave me a hard look and I raised my hands in the air. “Okay fine! I promise that I will enjoy the party as if I am one of the guests. Until clean up that is, cause I can’t let just anyone handle my precious decorations.” The designer rolled his eyes at me, but smiled anyway before bidding me goodbye and promising to find me after the show.

 

I wiped my now slightly damp hands on my slacks; this was a _big_ opportunity. I figured that Sungjong would slip in a couple compliments for me, but to actually be able to walk my boss through my thought process, to explain my ideas as the show took place in front of us… I couldn’t ask for a bigger chance than this. I had been nervous that after the merger there might be some downsizing or cut backs on staff, and I wanted to establish myself as one of Evolution’s best PR agents. I had a good relationship with my boss and if Lemon’s event ran smoothly, then he would be sure to speak highly of me to the new Inception executives. Our new parent company was known for welcoming and rewarding innovation, so Lemon’s fashion show would surely gain their attention and interest.

 

I felt myself getting excited, _really_ excited and I finished tying off my loose ends with a spring in my step. In a way it was more exciting to be on this side of the show; I would get to experience each piece of Sungjong’s collection one at a time, and I knew it would make a statement.

 

“Sungyeol!” I turned at the voice, seeing my boss moving across the ballroom towards me. I saw his eyes dart around the room, and he nodded his head in a clearly impressed manner. “Wow, I got to admit I knew you would do a good job, but this is better than I could have imagined. Everything looks wonderful.”

 

I shook his hand firmly. “Thank you Mr. Park. I’m just glad that Lemon gave us the chance to represent their brand. If you’d like I can escort you to your seat, I know you will be impressed by the collection Sungjong-sshi will present.”

 

Mr. Park gave me a sad smile. “As much as I’d love to stay, I won’t be able to. The new execs from Inception have been in the office all morning, and I have to attend to them.”

 

I felt my heart drop to my feet, sad that my opportunity to shine had ended just like that, but I kept the polite smile on my face. “I completely understand Mr. Park, I know you must be taking care of our new partners well. I will do my best to relay good news of the event to you tomorrow morning.”

 

“Actually there’s no need. Inception likes to keep one of their execs at each smaller company when they take over to ensure that we assimilate into their practices smoothly. After hearing that Evolution was hosting a fashion show today, our new branch manager wanted to get a first hand look at how we do things. I’m counting on you to make a good impression; I’m only here to introduce you two and then I must return to the office.”

 

I bowed slightly at him, slightly ecstatic that I was being trusted with such an important task, but also a little nervous. “Mr. Park, I assure you that today’s event will surely be a success, and I will represent Evolution well.”

 

My boss clapped me on the shoulder, a smile of encouragement on his face. “I know you can Sungyeol, otherwise I would have never brought it up! Just keep a level head, and you’ll be fine. He’s actually your age, so you two should get along well and be comfortable with one another. Oh there he is, Mr. Kim!”

 

I turned in the direction he was calling and my heart immediately stopped beating. Standing there was a beautiful man, dressed in an elegant all black suit with his bangs slicked up and off his forehead; calling attention to that beautiful face. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he walked closer to us, and I tried to remember how to breathe.

 

Mr. Park placed a firm hand on my back, pushing me towards my new boss with a smile. “This is the agent I was telling you about earlier! He established the partnership with Lemon and planned today’s event. Sungyeol, allow me the honor of introducing you to our new branch manager, Mr. Kim Myungsoo.” 

* * *

A/N: so i know this update was boring but surprise! myungsoo is sungyeol's new boss!  
<\--yeol's reaction (the confused/wtf face)  
will sungyeol be able to impress him in the work setting? ~~since he failed to impress him in the romance department.~~  
more importantly, will he be able to hand suit!porn myungsoo? :D  
see you lovelies next time!  
  
 ♡ ray  
  
  


 


	5. heat

I slammed open the door, trying to catch my breath after running at a full sprint. Woohyun looked at me like I was a crazy person, stopping plating for a moment to try to make sense of my sudden appearance.

 

“Yeol, what the hell? Shouldn’t you be in your seat? Sungjong-sshi told me he was letting you watch the show. I swear I have everything on the kitchen’s side under control, we are about to start serving in ten-“

 

“No. That’s fine. I know that’s fine but Woohyun _._ Today is just a really important day and I thought everything was going to be okay, but he is _here._ ”

  
“What? Who is here?”

 

I slammed my hands down on the countertop. “Who do you think?! Myungsoo! Live in the flesh in a suit that must have been handmade for him by the gods is _here._ Looking like he just walked off a goddamn runway. He’s pretty much going to singlehandedly ruin any chance I had at impressing my superiors.”

 

“What are you talking about, Mr. Park likes you! And how could Myungsoo even be capable of changing his opinion?”

 

“So you know how Evolution is going bought by Inception?”

 

Woohyun nodded. “Yeah, which is why today’s event is important, right? But isn’t that old news?”

 

“It is, but the deal has only just been finalized. Apparently the new executives from Inception showed up at the office today, and that’s why Mr. Park isn’t going to be able to watch the show.”

 

“Okay…” Woohyun waited patiently for me to get to the point, but it was painful to say the next sentence.

 

“So you remember how I said Myungsoo was new to the city and was starting a new job today?”

 

I saw the wheels turning and then his eyebrows shot up. “Oh no… Yeol tell me I’m wrong.”

 

 “Unfortunately, you are right. Kim Myungsoo, otherwise known as my new branch manager, the person who will be communicating exclusively to Inception about the value of Evolution’s employees. He’s here today to watch the fashion show and report back to the new company about my performance as a PR agent.” I laughed bitterly. “Somehow I think that I already know what he’s going to say… I’m probably going to lose my job Woohyun.”

 

Woohyun grimaced, before lifting a finger for me to wait a moment. He called over some of his attendants and instructed them to finish up the plating so the food could be delivered to the ballroom. He came over to me and wrapped me up in a hug and I waited for him to say something, but instead he just held on to me in silence.

 

“Come on, say something Woohyun. Why aren’t you joking with me or being snarky? You’re supposed to make fun of me and then give me some words of wisdom. That’s how it works. Woohyun-“

 

“Yeol… I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re not supposed to be sorry! You’re supposed to tell me that I’ll find a way to work things out. That everything is going to be okay.” Woohyun stepped back and looked at me with pity. “ _No._ Don’t look at me like that. Don’t look at me like there’s no hope...”

 

“Yeol. I’m going to be completely and horribly honest with you.” I looked down at my feet, biting my lips and trying not to get too emotional. “Listen, what happened yesterday was bad. Like your poodle perm freshman year bad. And this guy being not only your boss, but involved with Inception is even worse.” I was about to lose it and Woohyun held my cheek, lifting my face up to meet his eyes. “Yeol. I’m your best friend, and I’ve never lied to you right?”

 

I shook my head. “Well, not necessarily in a big way. I mean there have been the pranks here and there and-“

 

“Yeol. I’ve never lied to you when it’s been important.”

 

I shifted under his gaze. “I know. I know that you care about me.”

 

“Okay, so listen to what I’m about to tell you, and believe every single word. When it comes to guys and dating, you’re a fucking mess.”

 

I looked at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. “Oh my god, okay. Things are normal again. You’re a dick for saying that, but at least you haven’t given up on me.”

 

Woohyun flashed me his smile. “I haven’t and I’m not done yet. So despite you being a train wreck when it comes to relationships, you are _amazing_ when it comes to work. You’ve been planning and hosting events since you were in high school! You’ve always had an eye for interior design and you can make even the dullest rooms shine. You are the best PR agent that Evolution has. There is a reason Mr. Park wanted Myungsoo to see this event. What happened last night doesn’t matter anymore, you don’t have the power to change that. But you can show Myungsoo today, that no matter how badly you handle your personal life, when it comes to your work that you are a true professional. Today’s event is going to wow him, and you are entirely responsible for that. Be so bad ass that he can’t fire you, even if he kind of wants to. Since you know, you came on his face.”

 

My hands tightened on his arms, slightly impassioned by his speech. “Yeah. Yeah! I am a bad ass when it comes to work! Sungjong-sshi gave me that contract on the spot, because I’m _that_ good.”

 

“Hell yeah! Everything is perfect today; the location, the atmosphere, the clothes. And there’s nothing that Myungsoo can say to change that!”

 

“You’re right! I convinced Paradise to let us book the ballroom, _at a discount_ might I add.” Woohyun snapped his fingers with an _mhmm._ “I convinced one of the city’s best chefs to cook for my event _exclusively_.”

 

He covered his mouth and placed his hand on his chest in mock humility. “I am kind of a big deal in the culinary community. Getting me to cook for Lemon is kind of huge.”

 

“It is! And I worked together with Sungjong-sshi, meet with him multiple times to ensure that I understood his vision for the line, and I have perfectly blended his fashion with the aesthetic of the room. I. Am. The. Bomb.”

 

“I don’t say this often, but you’re kind of the shit Yeol. You flyin’ high right now.”

 

“You’re damn right I fly high! This is baller status Woohyun. Baller. Status.”

 

“And after you show this Myungsoo just how talented you are, he’ll have no other option but to give you that raise you’ve been working for, okay?”

 

I flipped my hair and snapped my approval. “Okay! I can do this! I am a bad ass! I am an amazing employee! I’ve got the power!”

 

“Yes! Now enough wasting time with me, get out there and show him what you’re made off! I believe in you Yeol. I always have.”

 

I gave him a smile because this was one of our rare moments of truly showing each other affection. “I love you Woohyun. Come here!” We hugged it out and he said it back, but then promptly smacked my ass. “Ouch, you devil! You know I don’t have much cushion back there!”

 

“I know. Now get the hell out of my kitchen!”

 

"For the last time, it isn't your kitchen!"

 

* * *

 

After a short stop in the bathroom to make sure I looked presentable, and _maybe_ I hit the hair and make up room for a quick touch up, I returned back to the ballroom. Myungsoo was sitting right where I left him and playing with the little butterflies on the table. It was actually kind of cute, he looked a lot younger smiling at the trinkets and I felt my heart flutter. But I pushed it down, this was my time to shine and I wouldn’t let perfect face Myungsoo stop me from achieving my goals; even if he did look like sex on legs in that damned suit of his.

 

As I walked over to the main table he made eye contact with me, and I felt my stomach flip in anxiety. But I pushed through it, forcing a smile on my face and reminding myself for the hundredth time to be confident.

 

“Sorry about that delay Mr. Kim, I wanted to make sure everything was going well behind the scenes, and it appears that the event is proceeding according to plan.”

 

Myungsoo looked at me with curious eyes. “Mr. Kim? I thought we were on a first name basis.”

 

“I just want to be respectful, considering the circumstances. I understand that you are my boss, and I intend to treat you professionally.” Myungsoo eyebrows rose as he watched me take my seat, and I straightened out my clothes before turning my attention back to him. “I am… painfully aware of our history and I know that I have made some mistakes concerning our personal relationship. Believe me, I understand that I ruined any chances of being with you romantically last night. But I also know that you are a good person; you’re nice and smart, and I’m sure there are a multitude of reasons why you have the position you do in Inception. All I can ask if that you will be kind enough to extend me the opportunity of having a clean slate with you professionally. I know you probably don’t think the best of me, and I know that I deserve it, but I ensure you that this event will speak of my work ethic. I’m proud of the job I did for Sungjong-sshi, and if you’d be willing, I’d love to share with you my vision for the event today.”

 

He looked at me for a long moment, and I started to get nervous that he would refuse me outright. But instead he softly smiled at me, leaning back in his seat to regard me. “You know Sungyeol… you really are full of surprises.” I almost choked on the water I was sipping and he laughed lightly. “But everything you say is true. Business is business, and I’m here to see the level that Evolution is performing at. It’s my job to evaluate this event and I will do so with unbiased eyes, despite our personal relationship. And please, call me Myungsoo.”

 

I bowed slightly in my seat and he waved me off. “No, seriously. Thank you Myungsoo… I’m not sure if I even deserve this chance but I won’t waste it.”

 

He continued to smile at me. “I know. But one thing has been bugging me…” I gave him my full attention and his eyes sparkled with amusement. “What the hell is up with the birdcages?”

 

I laughed, because he could have asked a much more frightening question, all things considered. “Actual the birdcages are part of the climax, I mean… god I should never say that word in front of you. The finale. I meant that it’s part of the _finale_ of the show.”

 

He shook his head at me, and I knew I was blushing. “You are something else Sungyeol.”

 

I was about to respond but the music rose in volume, signaling the beginning of the show. The conversations of the people around us started to die down, and all eyes turned to the front of the ballroom.

 

Myungsoo leaned in closer to me to whisper his question, but his breath ghosting over my ear still made me feel a little unsettled. “So if this is a fashion show, where is the runway?”

 

I smiled, because that had truly been one of my more brilliant ideas concerning the show. “Try to be a little patient Myungsoo, all will be revealed in due time.”

 

“You are telling me to be patient? I find that to be ironic.” He retorted, and I shot him a reproachful look. “You know, now that I think about it this is kind of unlike any fashion show I’ve ever been too. What was the concept?”

 

The large double doors opened, one of my favorite aspects of the ballroom, and a beautiful girl stepped out. She looked tiny and dainty compared to the door, which was the effect I wanted. “Look at the difference in size between the girl and the door, it’s almost like she’s-”

 

“Doll like. It makes her look like a doll.”

 

I tore my eyes away from her for a second to smile at him. “Exactly. She’s a doll, stepping out of her house to explore a secret garden. Even the music,  Welcome to My Dream, is made to make her appear to be from a fairytale. Watch the way she walks around the room, not in a straight line down a runway like most shows, but actually through the tables, and essentially through the guests. It allows us as spectators to get an up close look at the outfit, and allows the models to play the role of curious girls exploring a beautiful garden. I even thought about their hand gestures; each of the tables have the little butterflies and flowers like the ones you were playing with earlier. Some of the girls are instructed to play with them, and others are instructed to be shy.”

 

As I spoke the scene unfolded in front of us, the models spreading throughout the room to the sweet sounds of the music. Their makeup was very soft and light, drawing attention to a more natural kind of beauty, which was highlighted with the sun shining down on them.

 

“I choose the green ballroom for its ambience, the moment I saw it I knew it would be perfect. It was hard to convince Paradise to let us use so many of its facilities, but I assured them the publicity would be worth it. The sunlight takes away the need for obstructive spotlights and allowed me to build on the idea of nature. I’ve scattered flowers throughout the room, added the little trinkets to the tables and hung vines over the existing wall lights. I wanted it to tell like you’ve stumbled upon a secret garden, and it was so beautiful that you couldn’t help but stay.”

 

Myungsoo nodded, his eyes taking in our surroundings with new appreciation. “So how does it tie in with the collection?”

 

“Well Sungjong-sshi usually designs high fashion pieces, things that the typical girl couldn’t buy. But he wants to expand his influence and his brand, so he created a line that would be accessible to the general public that anyone could afford. That’s why we made the models break from the traditional runway, to make them seem more approachable. And if you watch their walking pattern closely, you’ll see that they make an S-pattern through the room, to represent Sungjong-sshi.”

 

“A very subtle, but thoughtful touch.”

 

I blushed at the compliment, and I continued on with a little more confidence. “Most of his colors are pastels; light pinks, blues, and purples, which is why we embraced the floral theme.” A model walked closer to their table, picking up the butterfly Myungsoo was previously playing with; but when she caught Myungsoo's eye, she purposely shyed away, peeking at him over her shoulder. “Now that you can see her up close you can see notice the more intricate details of the pieces. The lace and the beadwork, Sungjong’s trademark little complex touches that make his dresses so unique. It gives the appearance of a fancy, expensive gown-“

 

“When it is actually quite affordable. Giving the feeling of luxury without having to pay the price for it. Very smart. And does she have a matching butterfly in her hair?”

 

“Actually yes. I specialize in the little details, small things that most planners wouldn’t think about. It’s a tiny way of making everything come together and be cohesive.”

 

Myungsoo crossed his arms, leaning back to watch the model walk into the birdcage. “Sungjong-sshi is very talented, no one would argue about that. But you’ve really made his clothes come to life with the way you planned everything. It gives it almost a living quality, a more tangible effect for the audience.”

 

I folded my hands in my lap, clearly shaken by such outright praise. “Thanks for saying that, and actually now is the part when we get to explore the room.” Before Myungsoo could ask what that meant I gestured to the plate in front of him. Not only had our lunch arrived, but the tiny little notecards had been delivered as well. They encouraged people to explore the room, to approach the birdcages to get a closer look at the design. “The chef was instructed to make something delicious and light in a small portion so we could carry our plates with us as we survey the room.” I scooted back my chair and picked up my plate. “Would you like to walk around with me?”

 

Myungsoo stood up from the table swiftly. “Of course. Perhaps we should check out the birdcage with the model in the pink dress first?”

 

I took a nervous bite of my lunch. “Why? Did you think she was pretty?” He raised his eyebrows at me and I covered my mouth at the words that had slipped out. “Oh my gosh, that was inappropriate of me. That’s none of my business.”

 

“I don’t think she looks nearly as pretty as you do in your suit, if that’s what you’re asking. I’ll go refill our drinks, wait for me?” He smirked, taking my empty drink from my hand.

 

I was turning red again, because he had blatantly called me _pretty,_ and he walked away without waiting for an answer. Once he was out of earshot I tried to whip myself back into shape. “Come on Sungyeol, don’t get sidetracked by his hot face. You’re doing well, the show impresses him. Remember your goals, don’t get distracted by the suit porn.”

 

“What about suit porn?” I almost dropped my plate at his sudden reappearance, and damn it he was smirking again.

 

“Nothing! I was just saying...” I racked my brain for some plausible excuse. “That my suit was uncomfortably tight. Like I was in some suit porn. Yeah…”

 

Myungsoo ran his eyes over me slowly, and I felt like he was stripping me naked. I shifted under his gaze and he tilted his head to the side. “It is a little tight but I prefer it that way.” I almost spit out my water again and he flashed me a toothy smile. “Already need another refill?” I shook my head frantically, trying to calm myself down. “And for the record, I suggested the pink dress because it’s favorite color.” He picked up his plate from the table and started walking towards the model. After a couple steps he stopped, turning over his shoulder to give me a questioning glance. “Are you coming?”

 

“Are you trying to torture me?” I whined, and he laughed softly.

 

“Maybe just a little. It’s humorous to see you get all flustered.” I scoffed, walking to join him and we made our way across the room.

 

“Then I must be the most amusing thing in this room.”

 

“That’s one adjective among many I could use to describe you.”

 

I finished off my small portion, handing it off to one of the many waiters floating around the room so my hand would be free. “How about you do us both a favor and not go there. Now how about that dress?”

 

Myungsoo face was taken over by a closed lip grin, and I could tell he was deciding whether or not to let me change the subject and escape his teasing, but he decided to show me some mercy. “It is a very nice dress.”

 

I smiled, thankful that the torture was momentarily over. “This one is actually one of my favorites. It was one of the first sketches Sungjong-sshi showed me when he was designing this line. To see it change from a simple drawing on paper to actual fabric and then to this, it’s actually very special.”

 

“You know, different people work for different reasons. Some work for money, for their family, or just because they have to make a living. But you… when you talk about your work your eyes light up. It’s clear that you have a lot of passion for this and it shows in your attention to detail. How exactly did you get in the field?”

 

I laughed. “Well that depends… you want the short version or the real story?”

 

“Well, we still got six other birdcages to check out. Which I am impressed by purely because I have no idea where you found life size ones in the first place.”

 

“That is an Evolution secret. We’ve got an amazing vendor for life size animal cages.” Myungsoo looked at me weirdly and I got shy again. “That was supposed to be a joke…”

 

He smiled smugly at me. “I know. It’s just me doing the ‘making you flustered’ thing again.”

 

I wanted to smack him for picking on me, but I figured I shouldn’t push my luck with him. “So about how I got into the business…” He laughed, but didn’t interrupt me. “Well that certain best friend I was telling you about, I’ve actually known him since we were little. He’s a year older than me, so he was a senior while I was still a junior. He could kind of the big man on campus type, the star athlete, loved all the attention. I was kind of the class clown, but mostly kind of faded into the background.”

 

“I can’t imagine you not standing out.”

 

We stopped for a second to swap out our empty drinks for new ones on the way to observe the other models. “Why? Cause I’m tall and loud?”

 

“That might have something to do with it.”

 

“I wasn’t always this confident. Back then I was definitely a lot different, and this might surprise you, but I wasn’t always the brightest crayon in the box. Don’t laugh, I’m being serious! I was never too high in the academic rankings, I didn’t have any real sports talent, and I wasn’t anything amazing to look at. So I was just kind of… average? Anyway, my best friend was complaining because our school didn’t have the most funds and he was worried that his prom was going to be a disaster and it was just like the world was ending because it was such a big deal." Myungsoo laughed at my overemphasis, and I found myself getting pulled in by the smile.

 

"One day I just got sick of it; I was on the student council and I decided that we were going to plan a badass prom. I spread the word around school, passed out flyers, and basically just got everyone excited for it. We even did fundraisers downtown, stupid bake sales and silly car washes, but it was worth it. Once I raised the money we needed I went to the principal and proposed my plan. He basically let me have free reign over it, and all of my friends helped decorate the gym, we got some great food catered, and I even hired a live band. Which ended up being pretty ironic cause my best friend ended up marrying the lead singer.”

 

Myungsoo looked surprised. “Seriously?”

 

I nodded laughing. “Seriously. But he was only a year older, a freshman in college so it wasn’t creepy or anything. But I love it because I get to claim full responsibility for introducing them. But the point is that his senior prom was the first event I planned. And the whole night, almost every single senior came up to tell me thank you, people that had never even talked to me before since I wasn’t in their class. Everyone kept saying how great of a party it was, how happy they were that I went out of my way for the senior class.

 

And it might sound silly, especially to someone like you who probably had a fan club in high school with your looks, but it made me feel important. For the first time ever, I wasn’t just a part of the crowd, I was in the center of it. And making all those people happy and giving them a special night that they would never forget… no one can ever take that away from me, you know? That night I didn’t feel average at all, I felt important and it felt pretty damn good. That’s when I decided I wanted to do PR. It might not be the most important job in the world, but to me it is. Getting to meet clients, not just planning a promotion for them but making it an _event,_ making it special and helping them further their business, that makes me feel happy.” I paused in my monologue, realizing I had been talking for a while and we had already circled the room. “Wow… I guess one of the other side effects of my work confidence is the inability to know when to shut up. Sorry I’ve been talking your ear off.”

 

Myungsoo lightly touched my arm, and I felt a shiver travel down my body. “Really Sungyeol, you don’t have to apologize. I like to get to know my employees, find out what makes them tick so I can learn the best way to utilize them. I enjoyed hearing your story and I can tell that you will be a valuable asset to Inception.”

 

I covered my mouth in surprise, and I know my eyes must have grown to be twice their normal size. “Myungsoo… are you saying that you’re not going to fire me?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “How could I? Your work speaks for itself, and I’d have to be blind not to be impressed. The amount of thought and dedication you put into this project is abundantly clear. Not only is it well executed, but it’s innovative and different. You’ve managed to bring Sungjong’s collection to life in a way that no other fashion show has done before. That is exactly the kind of employees Inception values, people that set themselves apart from the rest and know how to make a statement. The reason our clients choose us is because they know that each thing we plan, whether it’s an event, an advertisement, or a simple press release, it will be done in a way that makes their company stand out in a positive light. I’m happy to know that you’re on board with us.”

 

I was so touched by his words, especially after all the reasons I had given him not to like me, I couldn’t control my reaction. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. “Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much that means to me! I was so worried about the merger and getting lost in the shuffle… the fact that you appreciate my work enough to support me means so much. Myungsoo, really I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Once the initial shock of happiness faded a little I realized I was still holding him in my arms, practically squeezing him for dear life. I quickly let go with a sheepish smile; it’s not like I could feel his muscles through his suit or smell the wonderful masculine scent of his cologne or imagine the way his slightly shorter frame complimented my lanky limbs or-

 

“ _Sungyeol.”_ I realized I had spaced out again, and I quickly apologized. “It’s alright, I just think we’re supposed to return to our seats.”

 

The music was getting louder, the signal for us to return to our table. “Oh, you’re right! My mind… got away from me for a moment there. But I’m sure the cli- I mean the  _finale_ will impress you.”

 

We quickly settled into our seats again, and I waited for the whispers to begin. Sure enough the crowd let out a surprised murmur when the curtains were drawn around the birdcages, obscuring the models from our view. I could see the question in Myungsoo’s eyes, but I mouthed a ‘just wait’ to encourage him to be patient.

 

The doors opened again but this time Sungjong stepped out, wearing a fabulous light tan suit that complimented the scenery. The crowd politely clapped when he stepped out but he held out a hand to quiet us and raised his microphone.

 

“I want to thank you all for accepting my invitation for a lunch getaway in Lemon’s Secret Garden. I’m sure you all have noticed that this is not a typical runway, which is fitting for such a unique collection. I wanted to create a look that was youthful and carefree, that would perfectly match with the sunny weather. I embraced soft colors, to draw attention to the true beauty of the woman wearing it. It was my goal to create a line of dresses that made women feel beautiful both inside and out, to empower them to break free from any of their problems, to make them feel like royalty every time they slipped on one of my dresses. And it is with that mindset that I have designed a luxury look that any princess can afford- ladies and gentleman, I am proud to introduce to you for the first time, Lemon’s ‘Fairytale’ summer collection!”

 

Sungjong handed off the microphone to one of the attendants, and nodded to give them the signal. It was then that the curtains reopened and the models stepped out, each one wearing stunning wings. A gasp collectively filled the room, and the guests immediately broke into applause. The models walked to the middle of the room to join Sungjong, lining up for the photographers to take pictures of them.

 

Myungsoo was clapping next to me, nodding his head in approval. “I was wondering why they were barefoot. It’s because you made them fairies. You created a fairy garden for his fairytale collection. And you’ve given them wings. _Wow.”_

 

I was a little amazed that he was wowed, but even I had to admit that the image of Sungjong standing with the beautiful fairy models was quite captivating. It gave them an ethereal look, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Sungjong’s collection sold out immediately. They all walked down the runway together, stopping to pose for pictures here and there. Sungjong headed back to the front while the models walked to the tables again. They reached inside the centerpieces and walked back to stand next to Sungjong. They all took a final bow, and when they stood up they opened their hands, releasing butterflies into the air. The cheering got louder at the display, and Sungjong threw kisses to the adoring crowd.

 

The models exited first, their pretty wings fluttering as they walked out the large doors. Sungjong was last, taking another final bow and sending me a quick wave before following them out the door.

 

The music died down again, this time signifying the end of the show. Everyone got up from their seats; there were more waiters floating around with food and people were mingling, talking about their favorite pieces from the collection.

 

“So, I was a just a tad bit unsure earlier, but I think after the _finale,_ I have successfully won over my boss.”

 

Myungsoo rolled his eyes at me. “Don’t get too cocky, now I’m going to have high expectations about your performance. And you wouldn’t want to disappoint me.”

 

There he goes with the innuendos again, and when I spot Woohyun floating around in the background I quickly make an excuse to disappear for a moment and gather my emotions.

 

“Oh my gosh! Was that him? I thought you were exaggerating but damn, he is hot as fuck!” I pulled him further out the ballroom into one of the nearby bathrooms. After checking to make sure we were alone, I locked the door behind us.

 

“I know, but that’s not even the important part. Woohyun, he _loved_ the show. He told me he’s going to talk to the Inception reps about me! I actually fucking did it! I pulled this off!”

 

Woohyun screamed, wrapping me in a bear hug and we jumped around in circles. “Fuck yes! I knew you could make this happen Yeol! I’ve been popping in here and there to make sure everything was good for the catering and holy shit, the show looked amazing! The reaction of the crowd when they saw the wings was so good!”

 

“I know, I know! Myungsoo flat out told me he’s impressed. Like I really thought this was going to be a disaster but he’s been so nice about everything! He’s been complimenting my work, and he told me to continue calling him Myungsoo despite his title, and he even kind of called me pretty-“

 

“No Yeol, shut up! That’s what I’m trying to tell you! I think Myungsoo still wants your dick, even if it prematurely ejaculates!”

 

I slapped him, because that was just _rude,_ but I was kind of grinning madly. “No, you shut up! Tell me why you think so!”

 

“Dude I walked in and saw you guys talking, and his eyes were _all_ over you. You both look so good together, you match so well! The two of you were waltzing around the damn ballroom with your heads all leaned in together, sitting all close and whispering the whole time. And now you are telling me he called you pretty? You can still get inside of those deliciously form fitting pants!”

 

I threw my head back in remembrance. “That ass though!”

 

Woohyun took a dramatic breath in. “Fucking _tell_ me about it. He gives my baby a run for his money.”

 

“Okay enough about your husband’s perfect ass, what do I do now?”

 

Woohyun shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think you really have to do anything! He’s still being friendly and the chemistry is there. I think when you have a moment alone with him you should tell him how you feel, admit that you still like him. He’s interested Yeol, he’s so interested, I’m so excited you are going to get a boyfriend! Oh my god, I’ve been waiting for years to have the chance to spill all of the dirty secrets from your past-“

 

“Okay, now you don’t get to meet Myungsoo. And I have to go, before someone else snatches him up or something, there are way too many hot people at a fashion show.”

 

Woohyun gave me a thumbs up. “Yes! Go get your man, and this time try not to come on any of his clothes, because that suit looks expensive.”

 

I punched him in the arm. “You’re such an asshole, but thank you! The food was amazing by the way, I ate like three servings while I was walking around with Myungsoo.”

 

“I told you, the finger food is _addictive._ ”

 

“I know, you’re right about everything you bastard, now let me leave first and make sure you stay five steps behind me just so no one gets any ideas.”

 

We playfully shoved each other a couple more times before I finally exited, walking calmly back into the ballroom even though I was feeling a little anxious about chatting, more accurately flirting with Myungsoo. I couldn’t deny that he had been overly attentive and friendly throughout the show, so maybe I really did have a chance.

 

I finally saw him, on the far wall of the room and he was standing with Sungjong. I found it a little strange that they were off to the side so far away from the other guests; it was almost like they wanted some privacy. But I shrugged it off; the room was considerably louder now with the multiple conversations occurring between the guests of the show and I should probably follow their lead and keep Myungsoo's attention for myself. I also remembered Sungjong's promise to compliment my work to my boss, so I was sure with the friendly atmosphere between them that Sungjong was furthering my cause. I started to make my way over so I could congratulate Sungjong on the show when I felt my feet screech to a halt.

 

Myungsoo was relaxing against the wall, and Sungjong was standing in front of him. Myungsoo laughed at something Sungjong said, and then Sungjong leaned over… Sungjong leaned over and _kissed_ him. All of the joy I felt previously disappeared; it shriveled up to nothing after seeing their lips touch and I suddenly felt sick.

 

I turned around quickly, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible but I ran into Woohyun. “Yeol, wait a second.”  
  


 

“No, it’s fine. Seriously, it’s not like it’s a big deal, I haven’t even known him that long. Actually I welcome it, cause now I get to add another thing to the list of things you were wrong about.” I looked over my shoulder, even though I didn’t want to, and their bodies were close but they weren’t kissing anymore. It didn’t matter though, because the kiss told me all I need to know. Apparently he wasn’t as interested as I thought he had been. Woohyun was looking at me with knowing eyes but I waved him off. “They match don’t they? They look absolutely gorgeous together.”

 

Woohyun reached out for my arm and tried to stop me from leaving. “Yeol, don’t get upset-“

 

I tried to pull my arm away. “I’m not, I just need a moment to myself, I need to go touch up my makeup in the bathroom. I need to look good around all these fashion types.” I could see Woohyun’s struggle in his eyes, but he eventually let me go. “You got to admit though, the two of them match even better than the two of us. They look like they should be the ones on the runway, and who can compete with that?”

 

He gave me a sad smile. “At least let me come with you-“

 

“No, I’m fine. I just need a little time. I knew it was ruined last night anyways, so it's really not surprising.”

 

I didn't even know if Myungsoo had seen me, but I guess at this point it didn't really matter. And with thought I exited the ballroom, without a single glance back.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I don't know if the fashion show made sense or not cause it's extremely likely that it didn't, but I pictured a lot of pastel, lacey, babydoll dresses. cutesy colors that were really feminine and soft. The models initially walked around the room before posing inside the birdcages, but when they emerged at the end they had wings, so in an essence they had been 'set free' to walk down the runway with sungjong for his 'fairytale' collection. you get it? ahhhh, these are the kind of things my brain comes up with on lack of sleep, i'm so sorry.  
but myungsoo was being friendly with yeol (and teasing him /whispers suit porn/), so maybe he isn't as doomed as he thought? but wtf is myungjong doing in this story /cries/  
and i don't know, i like the idea of yeol finding his passion and something he was good at, and building his self confidence that way instead of through a relationship.  
love you guys and sorry for another filler chapter, but at least you got myungyeol!  
  
myungyeol twinning in suit porn, i cryyyyy. comment and let me know what you think!  
♡ ray


	6. so get out the kitchen.

I retreated to the safety of the bathroom, the silence welcoming and allowing me to focus on my calming my thoughts. Thankfully I was alone, so I locked the door behind me to recollect myself. I faced the mirror, looking into my slightly wet eyes with determination. “You’ll be okay. You don’t need him, you don’t need to cry.”   

 

And that was true; I had only known Myungsoo for a couple of days. In reality he shouldn’t have this much power over my emotions, he shouldn’t be able to waltz into my life and throw me for a loop. But he _did_ , from the moment we had met I had wanted him and there was no denying that fact. I had felt an instant attraction to him, a magnetism that I was helpless to fight against. The sad part was that I thought he felt it too, that maybe I wasn’t in this alone.

 

But I was, no matter how I looked at it his actions were quite clear; even if he was joking around and being nice with me it must have done so because he knew we were going to have to work together. I probably wouldn’t have been so sad if my attraction was just a physical thing, but in my heart it felt like more. He was charming and he made me laugh, he paid attention to my stories and showed a real interest in getting to know me. It just felt like one let down after another, and I couldn’t believe that it was really going to end like this; that I would have to stand on the sidelines and watch him take an interest in another man.

 

If I was honest with myself I would admit the _almost_ tears that I refused to let fall from my eyes were only partly due to Myungsoo; it was more the acceptance of the sad reality of my love life, or I guess it would be better to say lack of one. Every opportunity, every relationship seemed to fizzle out before it really even got started. And I never knew why, it just felt like I wasn’t enough to keep anyone completed interested in only me. I was eager to go on a date with Myungsoo and to be the first one he interacted with for selfish reasons; I worried that if he saw there were other options he would lose interest, and I was right.

 

I heard a knocking at the door, but I ignored it. I just needed a couple more minutes, and then maybe I could slip that mask onto my face that hid how just how much disappointment I felt. The knocking got louder and I remembered that I was in a public bathroom, and it wasn’t really fair of me to prevent others from using the facilities.

 

I wiped my eyes, making sure that my makeup was still okay before I faced the world again. With one last fleeting look in the mirror, I quickly crossed the tile to unlock the door. “I’m coming!” I called out.

 

I opened up the door to find the smirking face I didn’t want to see. “That might have been helpful of you to say last night.”

 

I felt my stomach flip again and I was tired of it. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, locking the door behind him to say my piece. “You know what… I’m sure this is all very fun for you, saying these lines and making me embarrassed, but I have my limits.”

 

Myungsoo looked at me confused. “I’m not-“

 

I cut him off with a firm voice. “No, it’s my turn to talk now. These past couple days have been nothing short of an emotional rollercoaster, and I’m not sure how much more of this I can handle.”

 

I turned my back to him, walking a couple steps away to try to calm myself down. I couldn’t describe why I suddenly felt so upset; it just bothered me that he could waltz in here and make a complete joke of me.

 

“You know, it’s probably a waste of time to say this but I’m just going to do it regardless. Hell at this point it’s not like I have anything to lose anyway.” I looked into those captivating eyes, determined to just let every emotion I had been bottling up free.

 

“I like you. And not just in a flirty, maybe this will turn into something kind of way. I like you in an all encompassing, make me giggle at too long of eye contact and depressed at the thought of losing you kind of way. And it’s really kind of upsetting, because I’ve only really known you for like three days and yet I’m completely crazy about you.”

 

I leaned against the counter, the energy suddenly abandoning my body. “This is just what I do. The guy that’s way out of my league charms me and I let myself want him, even when I know there is no chance of it working out. And the worst part is that you _know,_ you know exactly the effect that you have on me. That I turn into a blushing mess each time a touch lasts too long or you even say something that is the tiniest bit suggestive. And you continue to do it anyway.”

 

I looked up at him with sad eyes. “Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if I only felt attraction. But we talked, and I felt like we just… clicked. And you are so much more than an extremely hot, perfect face; you seemed legitimately interested in me and I guess I let myself get swept up in it.”

 

I crossed my arms, as if that would form some sort of shield of protection around me. “What happened last night was _horrible_ for me, I’ve literally never been so embarrassed. To say I went from one extreme to the next that night is an _understatement._ That didn’t happen because I am sexually deprived or desperate. That happened because it was _you._ Myungsoo… you’re the sexiest man to ever give me any attention and you made me feel like I was the only person in the world. It was completely overwhelming and wonderful and then just like that, it was over.”

 

Myungsoo was looking at me with widened eyes and I had to laugh at myself. “Trust me… I am completely aware of how pathetic this sounds. In fact I was planning on avoiding you completely because of the level of shame I felt. And then you show up at my event, this show I have poured my heart and soul into and I can barely even focus! I see you and all I can think about is how sexy you look in that suit and how your left eye looks perfectly fine despite the damage it suffered last night and even I will admit how completely inappropriate and wrong it is for me to even think that considering that you are now my boss but I can't control my brain and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now that you've met someone else.”

 

“Sungyeol, I-“

 

“No, I’m not done! If you knew that last night ruined things you should have just kept the relationship professional between us. You didn’t have to play nice with me during the whole event. Was it really necessary for you to be charming and flirtatious with me today, to compliment me and make me think that despite the train wreck that was our date, that I had a real chance at salvaging things with you?”

 

Myungsoo reached out for my hand but I took a step back, and he actually looked sad. “Can you please just give me a moment to explain? Or would you like to go on another rant that is completely inaccurate?”

 

“How is anything I have said inaccurate?”

 

“Because I still like you, and if you’d let me speak I can tell you all the different ways that you are wrong about what you just saw.”

 

I rolled my eyes at him. “Myungsoo, I saw you kiss Sungjong. It’s not like we’ve made any promises, so I can’t be mad about it or hold it against you. I just don’t understand why you are kissing him one minute and then chasing after me the next.”

 

He finally started to look frustrated. “If you would let me talk then I could tell you! Don’t you at least owe me that?” I stared down at my shoes, not wanting to meet his eyes anymore. “Sungyeol, whatever you are thinking up in your head about me and Sungjong-sshi is wrong. I only just met him after the show. He approached me looking for you. I’m not sure what you think you saw, but I did not kiss Sungjong-sshi.”

 

A blatant lie like that only made the fire burn hotter inside of me. “I saw it with my own eyes Myungsoo! There’s no point in trying to lie about it.”

 

“I’m not lying! Did Sungjong-sshi’s lips touch mine? Yes. Was it a romantic kiss? Absolutely not. He asked for a private moment with me to discuss the show, so we went over to the side where we could talk more freely. He introduced himself to me, dropped more than a couple compliments about you concerning your work for his event. I assured him that I was more than impressed with your performance, and I would welcome continuing a partnership with Lemon under the new ownership. He asked… a couple questions about you and I told him that you had temporarily left the ballroom. We agreed to catch up later once we found you and that was it. We said our farewells and he leaned up to do the goodbye cheek kiss thing, except we both accidentally turned our heads to the same side, so our lips meet. We laughed it off and got it correct on the second try, and that was the end of it. If you would have watched for an extra three seconds you would seen that there is nothing for you to worry about.”

 

I placed a hand on my hip in defiance; an overwhelmingly big part of me wanted to believe that it was true, that he was being sincere, but I couldn’t ignore the odds. “So you expect me to believe that it was an accident? That you didn’t want to kiss him at all? He’s beautiful Myungsoo, so much more beautiful than I am.”

 

Myungsoo gave me a smile but this one was different; exasperated and almost… fond? “Beauty is an the eye of the beholder, and right now I can only look at you. Sungyeol, the only person’s lips I want to kiss are yours. Did you really think that your best friend Woohyun would have even let me come in here if Sungjong-sshi’s story didn’t collaborate with my own? If the dull ache on my bicep that might have transformed into a bruise is any indication, he is quite protective of you.”

 

I looked at him confused. “Wait… what?”

 

Myungsoo ran a hand over his chin. “Sungjong-sshi and I parted ways after the goodbye mishap. I was about to go search for you when Woohyun pulled me, or rather manhandled me to the side. He thought I was playing with you and he was not happy.”

 

“…And you aren’t? You really aren’t playing with me?”

 

He chuckled. “ _No._ I don’t know how much more clear I can make myself concerning my intentions with you. I had to go through the third degree with Woohyun and swear not to make you upset before he would even consider showing me this bathroom where you were hiding. And then I had to explain just why I was interested in you, so he could be sure that I only had good intentions. He’s a good friend by the way, but you could have least given me a heads up that he used to wrestle in high school. Apparently he never lost those muscles and his grip is no joke.”

 

I shifted on my feet a little guiltily. “Well… I did tell you he was an athlete. And if he believed you, you must have said something convincing.”

 

Myungsoo shook his head at me, his eyes twinkling again. “Is this your way of subtly asking for me to tell you what I like about you?”

 

I tried to keep my composure, tried to stay strong under his playful gaze. “I went on like… a five minute rant about basically how much I like you. So it’s only fair if you do the same. But maybe more straight to the point, because my attention span and concentration isn’t really the greatest… which you are already painfully aware of, _oh god._ ”

 

Myungsoo stepped closer to me, backing me up until backside hit the sink. He raised a hand, softly cupping my cheek. “You are… _ridiculous,_ sometimes I’m not even sure if you are aware of just how many words are coming out of your mouth when you speak, let alone what point you are even trying to get across. You immediately jump to the worst conclusion, the one that ends with you being hurt and alone even when I’m standing here in front of you doing my best to prove that isn’t the case. Your timing is probably the worst out any guy I’ve ever been with, and yet your aim might be the best.” I choked at that, because _really._

 

“I’m not going to lie to you; last night when I left your place things were a little… intense between us. But after a shower, I felt the negativity wash away, metaphorically and literally.”

 

“Okay, _seriously,_ I hope this starts getting better soon.”

 

“I had fun with you last night, even before you started playing porn to seduce me.” I smacked him and he noticeably held his left arm in pain. “Didn’t I just tell you that your super protective best friend nearly broke my arm earlier?”

 

“Quit being overdramatic. And I’m starting to think the left side of you is unlucky in general. But back to why you like me so much.”

 

“See what I mean? _Ridiculous._ ” He lifted a hand to rest it on my hip, sliding it just underneath my suit jacket to rest on my belt. “I’m going to be completely honest with you. Not only am I new to this city but this is my first time running a branch on my own, and in terms of starting a relationship, this is not exactly the ideal time.”

 

“Is there a but?” I asked hopefully, my fingers nervously playing with each other.

 

He lifted his eyebrows in amusement. “ _But…_ I can’t help but want to go against what is probably the more logical decision and follow my heart. From the moment you knocked on my door, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Today just solidified everything I had already been feeling. Not only did I get to know you better, but I got to see a new side of you. Your passion for you work, your intelligence, and your honesty just made me want you more. Even if there have been some… mishaps along the way, I don’t think that changes the fact that I connect with you. Even though we’ve only spent a short amount of time together, I can tell that when you care about something you go all in, put everything you have into it. And maybe I’m a helpless romantic, but first I just so happen to move into the apartment directly below yours, and then I end up being your boss. It’s almost like-“

 

“Life keeps throwing us together.” I finished for him, a smile finally taking over my face.

 

“Giving up on you now… it just feels I’d be giving up on fate. Even if dating you might put me at a higher risk of blindness.”

 

I gripped the front of his suit in protest. “ _You_ are so going to have to let that night go. _Forever._ Or else I won’t give you a chance. I can only blush so many times without permanently turning red.”

 

“But I like it when you blush. You look so cute it hurts.” I turned to the side, knowing that it was happening all over again. “Although, it really isn’t fair; adorably awkward one night and business sexy the next day.”

 

“You’re one to talk. Have you looked in a mirror today? Actually, just do it now, I’ll move out of the way so you can get the full effect of your attractiveness.”

 

He ran his thumb over my lips, smiling at my silly behavior. “There is something else I need to admit concerning Sungjong-sshi.”

 

I straightened up, a little afraid of what he might tell me. “Yes?”

 

“Sungjong-sshi didn’t just want to talk to me about the event. He wanted to talk to me about you. He wanted to know if you are seeing anyone.”

 

The hand that was playing with his buttons came to an abrupt stop. “What?”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but it wouldn’t be right not to tell you. I thought he might be interested in you based on the way he talked about you, but he flat out asked me if you were single. I guess he assumed I was your previous boss and that I would know.”

 

I rose my eyebrows, definitely a little surprised at the information. “Myungsoo… Sungjong-sshi is an amazing person and an even better designer, but I don’t see him that way. But I do consider him a dear friend and colleague.”

 

He actually looked a little relieved. “That’s good, I actually don’t feel so bad now.”

 

I cocked my head in interest. “What could you have done to feel that way?”

 

Myungsoo looked a little sheepish, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I might have… told Sungjong-sshi that you weren’t single. Actually, that is exactly what I did; I told him we were dating. I know that wasn’t necessarily true or confirmed at the time, but I guess… I guess I didn’t want to have any competition for your affection. I know it was wrong-“

 

“Oh my god just shut up.” I pulled him in by his suit, attacking his lips without bothering to hold back. His hand tightened on my hip, pulling us closer together as the kiss heated up. And it had only been a day since I felt his perfect lips on my own, but it felt _forever_ and I didn’t really want it to stop. His tongue had a way of making my breath speed up, so skilled as he licked his way into my mouth. For a moment I totally forgot that we were in a locked hotel bathroom and there was an entire party waiting outside the door for us. All I could focus on were his lips, his hand running its way down my back, the silky strands of his hair as it slipped through my fingers.

 

We finally broke apart, his lips traveling down my jawline. “So you aren’t mad that I kind of lied?”

 

I pressed his face into my neck, leaning my head back to let his mouth work its magic against my sensitive skin. “God no. It’s like you are a normal human being with insecurities and feelings and somehow that makes you even more attractive to me which is pure _insanity_ because words can’t describe how hard that suit is doing it for me right now.”

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Myungsoo gasped out, our hips colliding together as he pushed me harder against the counter. “You don’t even realize how hot you make me.” He grabbed my neck to pull me back into another kiss, and I let him ravage my mouth. This was quickly going into dangerous territory, with my hips not so subtly grinding onto his and my fingers tightening in his hair. This didn’t feel like enough, kissing wasn’t nearly as satisfying as I knew other things could be, and how was it possible that someone could be this attractive again?

 

“We can’t do this…” I tried to reason, but his lips were trailing up my neck as he nuzzled his nose in my hair.

 

“Why not?” Myungsoo questioned, his teeth pulling on my ear and dear lord, it was so difficult to concentrate.

 

“B-because, god _your tongue._ It’s just- I already have a not so stellar track record. And I’m outrageously turned on right now and I’m pretty sure the fact that you are practically mounting me on top of a sink in a public restroom is making me _harder_ , and I can’t embarrass myself two days in a row cause I’m- _ah,_ I’m trying. Trying to focus, and it’s really difficult when you lick my neck like that, but I think what I was trying to say is that I kind of have a thing for public places in the first place, and you being here and touching me like this is not really helping.”

 

Myungsoo pulled away from my neck, pressing against my lips and I melted into another kiss. This one was all open mouths and panting and holy _shit,_ maybe if I told my brain that coming in my suit wasn’t an option it would somehow become the reality.

 

“Seriously? You have a kink for public places? That is very good information to know. I bet if I reached in between your legs, I would find a nice, hard-”

 

I kissed him because I absolutely _could not_ listen to him say the word cock, not right now when it was already more than half hard between my legs and all we had been doing was kissing.

 

“ _Don’t._ The dirty talk kink is more severe than the public place kink and I absolutely cannot ruin another outfit with my come. Sungjong-sshi made it for me personally and-“

 

“Sungjong-sshi made it for you? Then maybe I should ruin it. Make you take it off, no, I'll  _rip_ it off so I can have my way with you. I’ll buy you something even nicer to replace it.”

 

I was practically panting in front of him, my hands clutching his shoulders as I tried to stay sane. “What are you trying to do to me? I’m gonna faint.” I complained as he mouthed my Adam’s apple, his fingers scratching the nape of my neck. “We can’t, we can’t, we can’t.”

 

“We can’t what?” Myungsoo questioned, his thigh rubbing in between my legs.

 

“We can’t have sex in a public restroom. Not for our first time at least. Remember the romantics and the fate thing and the cuteness? Cause making me come in my pants against the sink is nowhere in that equation."

 

“Then stop talking about your damn pants cause it only makes me think of getting you out of them.”

 

I started to shamelessly ride his thigh, because by this point I was practically too far gone to save anyway. “One day… one day when I have learned all the ways to tease you I will get my revenge. And it will be so fucking sweet. _Oh god,_ it will feel so fucking good.”

 

“I should just suck you off again right now, but that would make things unequal between us cause you haven’t even touched my cock once.”

 

“ _Dear god do not even mention your cock right now Myungsoo._ ”

 

“Why not, it’s hard for you Sungyeol, you wanna-" His dirty sentence was cut off by a loud banging on the door.

 

“Shit!” I cried out, nearly falling off the sink in my surprise but thankfully he caught me. But the action also made me fall directly into his arms, and now my body was firmly pressed against him and this was not good.

 

“Are you okay?” Myungsoo asked me, helping me to stand back on my feet.

 

“Yes… I’m sexually frustrated beyond belief, but you prevented me from cracking my skull open on the floor so we should call it a win.” The knocking continued on the door. “Fuck, do I look okay? What am I saying, I’ll just use the mirror." I checked my appearance, and thankfully nothing was too out of place. My suit was a tiny bit wrinkled and my hair was disheveled; but I fixed that fairly quickly with some water and intense finger brushing. Myungsoo did the same, and with a final once over of each other we nodded in approval.

 

I walked over to the door first, unlocking it and trying to think of some sort of excuse for locking it in the first place. But when I opened the door I was faced with probably the last person I wanted to see in the entire universe. I chose to ignore him completely, pulling Myungsoo out of the bathroom behind me without a second glance. The two of us started to head back to the ballroom but he scooted in between us; throwing an arm around my shoulder.

 

“God damn it Woohyun, do you understand the level of cockblock you are in my life right now?” I angrily whispered under my breath, but judging by Myungsoo’s chuckle I didn’t do too good of a job of controlling my volume.

 

“Wrong again Yeol; this would be the part where you thank me for being such an amazing friend, and ensuring that you didn’t miss out on the event you planned; considering that the job you were hired to do is supervising out in the ballroom, instead of whoring it up in the bathroom.” Woohyun countered and I hated him all over again.

 

“Actually, I don’t think it can be considered whoring if the desire is mutual and there is no money being exchanged.” Myungsoo argued, and Woohyun narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I like that you aren’t afraid of me.” He told Myungsoo and then turned to me with a glare. “But seriously Yeol. He can make out or do whatever the hell he was doing to make you moan like that later, right now you need to prioritize. Something tells me you’ll have more than enough opportunities to explore your infatuation with your boss; I don’t know, maybe outside of work when you aren’t on the clock?”

 

I let out a fake laugh. “You are just so amusing Woohyun. Don’t you have some place to be? Like anywhere that isn’t here?”

 

“Yes, I do. Because I do my job, unlike other people I know.” I raised a hand and he finally let go of me. He patted Myungsoo on the back. “Please do take care of him, I’m sure you won’t forget our conversation from earlier.” He gave me a hug and a quickly whispered _I expect details later_ and flitted away.

 

I turned to Myungsoo self-consciously, the previously hot atmosphere between us noticeably dampened but still tangible. “Well, I guess he is right. I should get back to the ballroom, make sure everything is going well.”

 

Myungsoo nodded in understanding. “I should head back to the office; I’m sure they will be more than pleased to hear my report.”

 

“Thanks, seriously… you don’t have to go out of your way to praise me.”

 

He shook his head at my words. “Looks like I’ll have to work on that.”

 

I looked at him with curious eyes. “Work on what?”

 

 “That little insecurity thing you’ve got going on. I don’t like it when you put your work down, or yourself for that matter. I much prefer the confident Sungyeol to the timid one. I guess I’ll just have to do my best to make you see how great you are.”

 

“You are… entirely too good with your mouth. I meant your _words…_ I swear... So how do you feel about flustered Sungyeol again?”

 

Myungsoo laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I am especially inclined to indulge in flustered Sungyeol. Let me take you out tonight; to a fancy restaurant and a legitimate movie.”

 

“Aw… I thought that porn was going to become our thing.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish. Once we get back to the apartment building we can totally pick up that video from where we left off.”

 

I playfully pinched his sides. “You and your teasing! I’ve actually recently decided that I’m going to be hard to get. Build up my sexual tolerance to you so to speak, so that the next time you get a piece of this you will be completely in awe of my sexual prowess.”

 

Myungsoo laughed, reaching up to hold my face. “Whatever you want Sungyeol. As long as you agree to go out with me tonight.” I nodded, biting my lip in excitement. “I’ll look into it and I’ll text you the details later.”

 

“Sounds good. I’m really excited Myungsoo. Not because of you, but because of the date.”

 

He rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss me. It wasn’t too heated, just a nice, opened mouth kiss; a little taste of what was to come. “Either way, I’m happy. I’ll see you tonight Sungyeol.”

 

He gave me one last peck and pulled away from me. He sauntered backwards for a bit, holding my eye contact before finally turning away from me with a wave. When he was finally out of my sights I allowed myself to have a small victory moment, which basically translated into me twirling in the hallway with glee.

 

“Fuck yes!” I squealed in excitement; a couple walked past me with raised eyebrows but I didn’t care. I walked back into the ballroom as if I owned the place, my head held high and a swagger in my step; I was on cloud nine, in my own little fairytale and even if it was a little twisted, I couldn’t deny that it was quite the adventure.

* * *

A/N: i love these boysssss.  
  
  
last romeo was a beautiful time in life.  
but anyway about the story. I think I am happy with it ending like this.  
myungyeol admitting they want to explore things and a hint at the unknown, but definitely positive future.  
until the next fic! ♡ ray


End file.
